Mudanças
by Vampira-Pan
Summary: O que acontece quando Bulma fica fria com Vegeta? e o que acontece se O todo fechado principe dos saiya-jins ve a pessoa que ele ama, er... bem... pq vcs naum leem e veem o q acontece com esses 2? ... Completa!
1. Mudanças

NIHAO!!!! Tudo bem gente... Espero que gostem deste fanfic.... Antes de começar os personagens   
não pertencem a minha pessoa... eles são criações de Akira... Como varios... eu gosto muito   
de DB... todas as sagas... bem... dexemos de lenga lenga.... espero que gostem deste fanfic....  
............................................................................................  
Legenda   
- fala   
() notas do autor   
" " pensamentos   
  
Legenda japonesa de algumas palavras  
Kaa-san Mãe   
Tou-san Pai  
Gomen nasai Desculpe-me   
Moshi moshi Alô   
Iie Não   
Naze Por que?  
Ja ne Té mais  
1º Capitulo....  
Mudanças  
............................................................................................  
Época: Depois da saga majin buu. 1 ano depois de Videl e gohan se casarem (pan ainda não nasceu)  
  
Era uma manhã aparentemente normal na corporação capsula.... A não ser por Bulma   
que dormia em cima de um aparelho que ela havia terminado.... Vegeta havia saido   
de casa e não aparecia a quase três meses. Trunks sabia que seus pais haviam brigado,   
e sabia que a briga havia sido bem feia....   
  
Era mês de julho... Férias.... E na corporação capsula somente Bulma havia ficado...   
Senhor e senhora Briefs foram viajar para fazer umas comprinhas... Trunks não queria   
sair de casa, mas sua mãe , muito esperta, conseguiu que ele fosse para casa do Goten,   
passar a 2 semana das férias....(já que as férias seriam bem longas....) Então Bulma   
estava só... podia espernear, gritar chorar a vontade, que não iria ter ninguém para   
encher o saco ou ficar dizendo "Tadinha, num fica assim não...." Bulma tinha horror   
a isso... Mas como era humana, e tinha sentimentos, acabava pior que antes...   
Mas não mais.... Desde uma semana atras ela não sabia mais o que era chorar...   
Estava misteriosa em tudo que fazia....   
  
Embora fosse mal no trabalho nos dois meses da saida de Vegeta, uma semana   
depois de deixar Trunks na casa de Chi-Chi, Bulma conseguiu terminar umas 4 invenções...   
as 4 guardadas bem seguras, 3 para dar a vegeta, e uma para si propria... Era mais ou   
menos umas 3 da tarde quando ela havia acordado... Com os olhos fundos, resolveu tomar  
um banho... Foi dormir quase 6 da manhã... Fazia uns 5 dias que ela não pregava os olhos....  
o cansaço foi de mais para ela e como não comia desde o começo das ferias (das ferias dela...   
a um mês e meio atras... e ninguem sabia... ) estava fraca, e um pouco doente... Foi até   
o banheiro, preparou um banho bem quente para acorda-la, voltou ao quarto e foi escolher   
um vestido.... Escolheu o que mais ela gostava.... Um vermelho bem decotado....   
Levou-o para o banheiro, fechou a porta do banheiro e a torneira da banheira e então....  
  
TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM....TRIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM..   
Ela sai do banheiro e vai atender...  
- Moshi moshi... Bulma falando...  
- Kaa-san... tá tudo bem com você?!  
- Ah.. Oi meu filhinho.... Como vai?!  
- To bem... Ei kaa-san eu queria perguntar-lhe se eu poderia ir para uma festa de   
anivesário de uma amiga minha..  
- Claro meu bem... Já comprou o presente?!  
- Sim... A mãe do goten comprou... fiquei sabendo hoje... se não eu voltava agora   
para casa... estou com saldades...  
- Ah meu filhinho.... Bem... Se é assim... Eu passo ai... que horas é?!  
- A mãe do Goten vai levar-nos... é aqui por perto...  
- Eu sei... mas... Digo, você quer ir tomar sorvete comigo mais tarde?  
- Ué mãe... hoje eu volto para casa....  
- Bem... É que tá uma bagunça aqui... não sei nem como encontrei o telefone...   
Eu falei com a chi-chi ontem ela deixou você ficar ai mais uns dias até eu arrumar a casa....  
- Se as senhora diz ... tudo bem... quando eu voltar do ani... Melhor, vamos tomar   
o sorvete agora?!  
- Ué?! Por que?!   
- Dá tempo de tomar sorvete e ir para festa... alias eu estou com saudade da senhora,   
não de uma festa....  
- A filhinho... Claro...  
- to indo ai...  
- IIIIEEEEEEE...   
- Naze kaa-san?!?!   
Bulma se assusta com o que fez mas logo retoma a pose inicial de quando ele ligou...   
serena e calma  
- A casa ta uma bagunça.... vá para o plazIce... em 10 minutos... tudo bem?!  
- tá bom.. Se diz.... Té... Beijo Kaa-san .... Te amo...  
- Também te amo...  
...Na casa do goten...  
  
Goten : - Porque vc vai para tua mãe primeiro....?  
Trunks: - Já lhe disse estou com um pressentimento ruim.... Vou lá ver se ta tudo bem...  
Goten: - Ta bom... Mas não se atrase para a festa...  
Trunks: - ok.....  
  
... Enquanto isso na corp. capsula....  
  
- Aqui está... as pirulas que me manteram forte até agora... só mais um pouquinho....   
E consigo o que quero....  
Bulma toma as pirulas e parece que recobra as forças como se as pirulas fossem   
sementes dos Deuses... Se arrumou, colocou uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta realçando   
seus seios, pegou a capsula da moto e foi ao encontro... Fez isso numa rapidez eminente,   
acho que mais rápido que qualquer saiya-jin na face da terra...  
  
....10 minutos no plazIce....  
- Oi Kaa-san...  
- Trunks... como vai?!  
O abraço durou bastante...  
- Vamos... * diz bulma*  
.....Dentro do plazIce.....  
- Mãe, por que a senhora queria vir para cá...?   
- Tava afim de comer sorvete... Vamos, coma ou vai derreter... (detalhe: o sorvete   
dela tava todinho na taça ela só comeu 3 colheres e deu pro Trunks comer o resto! E ele   
já tava na 5 taça!)  
- Desculpa a pergunta... Mas por ... aca...acaso, O...too-..san ... voltou?  
- Iie ...  
Disse Bulma tão seca que assustou Trunks....  
- Iie?! Mas a senhora parece estar feliz...  
- Por que estou com você.... E ai ta se comportando? (Disse mudando o rumo da   
conversa... como se Trunks estivesse perguntando se ela já havia feito algo sem importância)  
- Cla-Claro ka...Kaa-san...  
Fala gaguejando  
- Trunks... eu quera dizer-lhe que Vegeta não vai mais voltar para casa....  
Do jeito que ela deu a noticia assustou trunks, não pela noticia em si, mas pela   
frieza dela...  
- Como assim?!  
- Simples... Ele não põe mais os pés lá em casa....  
¬¬ - A senhora sempre disse isso, e depois tou-san vem com um tom melodramatico na voz,   
que nem eu sei como ele faz, ai então vocês fazem as pazes....  
- Não desta vez...  
- E por que não?!  
- Por que eu não o amo mais.... Cansei de ser tratado do jeito que ele me trata....   
E simplesmente, to me lixando se ele realmente se importa comigo.... Desculpa dizer isso,   
mas salvo algumas exessões, os saya-jins não passam de um bando de brutamontes que não ligam  
pra nada... Teu pai é um deles... E se ele é assim, vou esquecer que sou Humana também....   
Esquecer que tenho sentimentos, e mandar este amor, digo paixonite chamada Vegeta pro espaço,   
bem longe de mim.... Cansei de chorar por ele, cansei de esperniar por ele... ele diz que os   
sentimentos humanos são bobos... quero ver quem vai bancar o bobo agora em diante....   
você vai ver....  
  
A firmeza das palavras de Bulma chocavam Trunks.... Ele nunca havia visto este lado de   
sua mãe... e agora tava ali na frente dele... ela estava totalmente insenssível ao sentimento   
de Vegeta... e até ao próprio sentimento... Mas até ali ele aceitava... realmente Vegeta   
brincava muito com os sentimentos de Bulma.....Mas será que agora iria ser diferente?!  
  
- Kaa-san, vai com calma....  
- tenho que ir e vc também trunks.... Tenho trabalho acumulado e uma casa para arrumar...  
- Que arrumação é está?  
- Só mudando umas cosas... logo saberá.... Bom meu anjo... Vamos....  
- T...t...tá....bom...  
  
....Na porta da rua encostado num carro estava Goku....  
  
Goku: - Até que enfim... matou a saudade Trunks?!  
Bulma: - Goku?! O que faz aqui?!  
Goku: - Chi-Chi mandou eu pegar trunks e levar-lo a festinha... tudo pronto campeão?!  
Trunks: - ¬_¬.... Tudo....  
Goku: - E Bulma, cadê o Vegeta?! Nunca mais o vi... tá treinando tanto assim!?  
Trunks *pensando e tacando a mão na cara* "Ai, o Goku é burrinho...."  
Bulma: - E eu que sei... Deve tá treinando para ser mais forte que você, ou então se   
auto convenceu que é um tremendo de um panaca e foi pro planeta , destruido, dele...   
Eu lá ligo se ele ta vivo ou morto... Quero mais que ele se exploda....  
Goku *com uma lágrima e a mão esquerda na cabeça*: - Pelo visto vocês acabaram de brigar...  
Trunks: - Acabaram não... já vai fazer 3 meses....  
Goku: - 3 MESES?!??!!?  
Bulma: - Tenho que ir... Trunks, se você vir o dito cujo, manda ele ir procurar as cunhãs   
dele, pois em mim ele não toca mais....  
Trunks: - Ai... Só quero é ver no que isso vai dar...  
Trunks e Goku decolaram e a uns metros dali...  
- Trunks.... sua mãe....  
- Olha eu nem sei de nada... ela ta fria de mais... desta vez foi serio....  
- E olha lá quem vem do lado oposto...  
- Tou-san?!  
- Hã?! Trunks, kakarotto...   
- Tou-san, para onde você vai...?  
- Pra casa ué...  
- Pronto Trunks, não ha mais o que se preocupar....Os dois vão fazer as pazes...A   
esquisitice da Bulma vai passar agora...  
- Se preocupar?! O que houve?!  
- Tou-san, se eu fosse você ficava paradinho ai, e mudava o curso da viagem.. Kaa-san   
não tá lá muito bem para falar com você...  
- Por isso que eu vou lá.. pedir desculpas....  
- Eu vou junto... Quero ver no que vai dar...   
- Isso não é coisa para criança ouvir...  
- E isso não vai ser legal o senhor ouvir... Kaa-san tá fria que nem gelo... sabe o que   
ela disse de você.... Que não te ama mais, que não quer saber se você se importa ou não com   
ela, e que se você voltasse pro planeta que nasceu, mesmo que seja pros restos mortais dele,   
ela não ia soltar uma lágrima se quer... Acho que se o senhor morresse ela não iria ligar...  
- Só acredito ouvindo....  
Bulma: - E é isso tudo mesmo...  
- BULMA?! Que ta fazendo aqui?!  
Bulma foi numa velocidade impressionante para perto dos 3 com a moto (a moto tinha um   
dispositivo para voar). Ela tinha o pressentimento que Trunks ia encontrar o Vegeta   
primeiro do que ela... e *pensava ela*   
"Vai ser mais humilhante pra ele se for um fora bem na frente de Goku e Trunks...   
talvez agora ele se toque e vá de uma vez..."  
  
- Ué... intuição... sabia que ia voltar para a corporação capsula... digo sua casa...   
melhor ainda, sua antiga casa... e ir pedir-me desculpas, me fazendo sentir amada e querida   
novamente.... Que idiotisse....Acho que é hora de provar um pouco de seu orgulho, não é   
mesmo.... Os sentimentos humanos são uma besteira, né... Bem, acredito que agora você pode   
ir morar na floresta ou então na casa do mestre Kame, ou até mesmo na casa do Goku...   
Melhor... do seu querido amigo Kakarotto.... Ou então, construa uma casa para você...   
Não Melhor.... construa um castelo para você poder recutrar soldados e tentar conquistar   
o univeso.. TENTAR ser o mais forte do universo... TEN-TAR, meu caro Principe dos Saya-jins...   
Quem sabe você seja mais feliz... Sem ter uma humana por perto para encher o saco....   
  
Vegeta, Trunks e Goku não acreditavam nas pedras de gelo que Bulma atirava....   
Pelo sarcasmo das palavras dela e pela sua aparencia... Nenhuma lágrima lhe vinha aos   
olhos, nem mesmo umazinha... parecia que não havia mais lágrimas dentro dela... Vegeta   
estava chocado, e não acreditava, estava sentindo que desta vez havia perdido Bulma para   
sempre, mas logo se pós na frente... Seu orgulho ferido ali, bem diante dos olhos de Kakarotto  
e de Trunks...   
- Escuta aqui mulher, Vê lá como fala comigo.... Eu posso faze-la se arrepender de   
tuas palavras.... sou um saiya-jin e não tenho essas....  
- Besteiras?! Eu cansei do seu falatorio também...*se intromete* Toma aqui para   
construir teu palacio... digo, é só apertar a capsula num local deserto e bum....   
ela viara sua nova moradia... acho que você deve esperimentar.. Tem piscina, banheira com   
hidromassagem e... Várias cortesãns para fazerem tudo por você... Que tal??? E se bobear, todas   
elas são saiya-jins.... esperimete... vai gostar... Ah... Eu ia esquecendo, Principe....  
Toma... Aperte a capsula e você verá suas joias... um principe deve ter uma coroa.... deve   
ter seus cavaleiros, e deve ter suas damas... tem joia ai que não acaba mais... E esse aqui   
é de minha ordem... Agora so aperte-o quando algo de ruim... mais de muito ruim acontecer....   
Tipo.... A morte de alguém ou então a destruição de algo... quem sabe... agora se me dão   
licença... ainda tenho trabalho a fazer, a casa para arrumar e a vida para ter.... Até!  
  
E parte rumo a corporação capsula, deixando os 3 ali parados... sem entender o que   
estava acontecendo....  
  
- Viu pai! eu disse...  
- Aquela... Aquela não é a Bulma que eu conheço...  
- É vegeta... sejá lá o que você fez, deixou a Bulma lunatica... Com o tempo passa....   
Vamos levar o Trunks para a festa....  
- Nada disso... Vamos para sua casa, Sr. Goku... Quero falar com a Chi-chi... Só ela vai   
conseguir falar com kaa-san e tentar acalmar a poeira...  
  
...........  
  
BIIIIIII...BIIIIIII....BIIIIIII....BIIIIIII....BIIIIIII....BIIIIIII....BIIIIIII....  
BIIIIIII.... BIIIIIII....BIIIIIII....BIIIIIII....BIIIIIII.. BIIIIIII........ TUTUTUTUTUTU....  
Chi-chi: - Ninguém atende....  
Goku: - Sera que a Bulma saiu?!  
Trunks: - Minha impressão é que ela não quer atender....  
Vegeta: - O que aconteceu com ela...  
Goku: - Pra quem é orgulhoso, Você ta suportando bem...  
Chi-chi: - Goku, em boca fechada não entra mosca...  
Goku: - Tudo bem... Gomen nasai...  
  
............................................................................................  
  
O que será que aconteceu com Bulma para ela estar daquele jeito!? Tratar Vegeta que nem   
ela tratava Yamcha... Tem algo me cheirando mal na história.... Será que algum inimigo novo  
está rondando nossos heróis?! Ou fizeram novamente uma revolução no inferno e Cell,Dr. Myuu   
ou algum malvado está aprontando pra cima dos Sayia-jins???? Espero que tenham gostado deste   
fanfic.... meu 1º para os fans de Dragon ball ^^ ...   
Nos veremos no proximo Capitulo ...  
Ja ne^^!.... 


	2. o mistério

Sakura espero q se divirta! ^^  
Capitulo 2  
  
Trunks: - Kaa-san tá muito estranha... Parece que não é ela...  
Goten: - Será que ela não pediu ou Shei-long que tirasse dela os sentimentos humanos tipo amor   
e compaixão e deixado apenas o odio?!  
Trunks: - Acho que não goten... Se fosse ela não teria falado gentilmente comigo.  
Chi-chi: - Ou comigo... Falei com ela acho que ontem!  
Gohan: - E se ela tivesse usado as esferas do Dragão saberiamos. O Ki de shei-long iria   
surgir.  
Goku: - Ontem eu senti um Ki diferente, Mas não vinha de Shei-long e não só antes de   
ontem... Já venho sentindo este Ki há uns 3 meses...  
Vegeta: - Faz hoje, exatamente 3 meses que sai de casa...  
Trunks: - Engraçado.... Agora que você disse Sr. Goku, Quando eu tava em casa, depois da briga   
de kaa-san e tou-san, também senti um Ki lá... era diferente, mas quando me concentrava   
ele desaparecia... e não era um Ki amistoso não... E outro detalhe, toda vez que eu tentava   
me concentrar também, Kaa-san me assustava ou desconcentrava-me... Será que ela tá protegendo   
seja lá quem tem este Ki?!  
Videl: - Ou talvez ele tenha se apoderado do corpo de Bulma....  
Gohan: - Mas se fosse videl, o ki de Bulma seria diferende de agora...  
Vegeta: - Já chega.. Eu vou tirar satisfações com Bulma... Quem ela pensa que sou... eu sou   
o principe dos saiya-jins.... e isso não vai ficar assim....  
Trunks: - Calma pai.. se você for só vai piorar as coisas...  
Chi-chi: - Sinto lhe informar Vegeta, mas trunks está certo...  
Gohan: - Por que não vamos todos lá?  
Chi-chi: - Otima ideia.... Tenho certeza de que se ela gostar de você, Vegeta, ela não vai   
falar o que falou mais.... alguma lágrima deve ter saido de Bulma, mas vocês não devem ter   
visto...  
  
Vegeta: - Chega de conversa fiada! Quem quiser ir vá, eu fui...  
...E parte rumo a corporação....  
Trunks: -ESPERA PAI!!  
E parte também...  
Gohan: - SENHOR VEGETA, TRUNKS... ESPEREM! Vamos videl...  
Videl: - Vamos...  
E lá se foram....  
Goku: - Vamos chi-chi... Se segure em mim....  
Chi-chi: Tá...  
Mais um casal se mandou...  
Goten: - Era só o que faltava... agora vou perder a festa....TOU-SAAANNNN, ME ESPERA...  
Pronto... todos foram... No caminho...  
  
Vegeta *pensando*: - "Naze Bulma, Naze?! Sei que desta vez a mancada foi tremenda,   
mas será que você tem a tremenda burrice de se juntar com outro para me machucar?!   
Ou então será que realmente você fez o que o filho do Kakarotto disse. Droga!! mais   
uma vez pensamentos destes humanos!.... A cada dia que se passa eu fico cada vez mais   
envolvido com esses.... Mas ela foi fria de mais... E isso realmente me machuca...   
mesmo não querendo aceitar.... Ela é minha vida... Trunks significa muito para mim...   
e ela também....Eu a amo... Não eu não amo ela! Nem sei o q significa isso!!!!!!   
DROGA!Eu tenho engolir meu orgulho... uma única.... JAMAIS! NUNCA FAREI ISSO!   
Essa humana vai ter que aceitar como sou se naum ela que procure outro!"  
Trunks: - Chegamos....  
  
Todos descem... Vegeta está perto da porta, mas logo é barrado por Videl e Chichi...  
Chi-chi: - É melhor deixar com nosco... Fiquem escondidos... Falaremos com ela....  
Trunks:- kaa-san disse que a casa tava muito bagunçada...Cuidado para não fazerem barulho...  
Videl: - Tá...  
Goku: E porque não tocam a campainha!? A bulma é nossa amiga! Ou não...  
Chi-chi: Goku, sabendo que vocês estão aqui ela ira abrir a porta?!  
Goku: AH, chi-chi! Ela não pode nem seintir nosso ki! E toca a campainha  
Vegeta: KAKAROTTO SEU BAKAAAAAAAAAA!  
Videl batendo a mão na testa: agora ela sabe que vocês estão aqui!   
Trunks E goten puxaum vegeta e goku para de tras de uma moita e por incrivel que   
pareça, vegeta vai sem nenhuma objeção... Goku que resiste pois sabe como ele é, né!?...   
- Bulma.... *toc toc* Você está ai?  
Quando elas tocam na porta ela se entreabre....  
Videl: - Ué..Tá aberta....  
Chi-chi:- Se prepara videl... pode está tendo um assalto...  
Videl: - Mas tá tão escuro lá dentro....  
Chi-chi: - E silencioso... Vamos entrar... de vagar...Você está com sua arma né?! Seque-a   
sem que nenhum dos meninos percebam...  
Videl: - Certo...  
E lá foram elas... entraram com calma e fecharam a porta... Videl Saca a arma e vai procurar   
algo... Quando elas abrem a luz o 1 susto* sem grito*... Parecia mais uma base de guerra...   
Os moveis deram lugar a matériais do laboratorio de bulma... tinha umas 10 caixas de capsulas   
em cada mesa...  
Chi-chi: - Parece que Bulma andou se ocupando para não sentir tanta falta de Vegeta....  
Videl: - Acho que não... To sentindo cheiro de sangue....  
Chi-chi: - Será que a bulma está machucada?!  
Videl: - O cheiro vem lá de cima... Chi-chi, Pegue esta arma... cuidado... não atire no que   
você não sabe o que é... cuidado para não atirar na Bulma...  
Chi-chi: - Tá...  
E lá foram elas ... Do lado de fora...  
Vegeta: - Grrr... Elas estão demorando de mais... Não se escuta nem mesmo um sussurro...   
Algo aconteceu e eu não estou gostando disso....  
??? - Realmnete algo aconteceu Princepe Vegeta... hahahaha E você não vai mais poder   
ajudar... Hahahaha... A vingança sempre foi doce... Pronto para sentir.....então, aqui está....   
Vegeta: - Mas quem é vo..... Bulma... O...  
Trunks: - Não sinto mais..... Kaa-san...  
Goku: O Ki de Bulma....  
Gohan: - Sumiu...  
Vegeta: - BULMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
E corre pra dentro da casa,digo voa pra dentro da casa só que entra pela janela do quarto   
deles.... Chegando lá Chi-chi e Videl estavam estateladas, de olhos envidraçados...   
Bulma jazia na cama num profundo sono, em folta dela flores silvestres, margaridas, rosas, e   
lirios, colhidos recentemente... Bulma estava maquiada, com o vestido vermelho que mais   
gostava... sua mão esquerda estava ao lado da cabeça e a direita posada na barriga e se   
olhasse bem para Bulma parecia que não respirava mais... ou se respirava, quase não dava   
para destiguir.  
Videl: * em lágrimas* : - Não consegui chamar-lhes... esta cena... Gohan...  
Gohan: - Calma... tudo vai ficar bem....  
Trunks: - Ka...a...san...  
Vegeta foi o único a se aproximar.... Levantou a parte de cima de Bulma nos braços...  
- Bulma... Meu amor.... Acorda... Não nos assuste deste jeito... abra os olhos e me xinga...   
vamos... Me chama de imprestavel... mas... mas... Mas não morra....(Detalhe: ninguem ouviu!)  
Trunks tomou coragem e chegou junto, logo depois todos estavam mais perto de Bulma e Vegeta,   
que chorava sem parar (Que raridade!) abraçando-a e chingando a torto e no direito tudo e   
todos...   
Trunks: - Mãe... * pegava na mão dela* ... Acorda... Não morra...  
...- Fi...Filho....  
Todos: - Bulma.....  
Vegeta: - Você está bem.... * um sorriso do tamanho do mundo estampou no rosto dele, mas   
logo fora tomado por uma tristeza*  
Bulma: - Quem te mandou voltar, mero principe dos saiya-jins.... não convidei-te para   
entrar.... Por tanto vá....* se virou e olhou para o filho* Trunks.... Espero que perdoe-me   
algum dia filho... Eu tentei parar por você mas quando.... Quando vi gasp...cof,cof...  
Trunks: - Kaa-san...  
  
Chi-chi e Videl: - Bulma....  
Bulma: - Quando vi, já era tarde de mais....   
Trunks: - Você vai ficar bem... Goten foi chamar a ambulancia.. eles já estão chegando....  
Bulma: - Não podem me ajudar... Nem mesmo as esferas... Quanto a você Vegeta* Sua face   
tornou de amistosa para uma face cheia de odio e amargura* Espero que sofra bastante...   
mas acredito que em me....nos de 1 se...gundo, vais esquecer....  
Vegeta: - Para de dizer isso.... Bulma, não sabes o quão te amo... Para de fazer isso....  
Bulma: - Ficou sensivel.... Foi...Cof,cof (ela já tava tossindo sangue) gasp, cof...   
Espero que sinta o triplo do que senti.... Eu não to nem ...... ai....  
  
Vegeta * que já tinha soltado bulma, por odem dela própria...* : - Bulma... Naze?!  
Bulma: Um dia vais saber...... Trunks...* e muda novamente a face para a bondosa mãe de   
sempre* Eu te espe...rei ... ape..nas... por que... queria...dizer....lhe que....  
eu ...te .......... amo .......   
Trunks: KAA-SANNNNNNNNN!!! IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vegeta * agarrou Bulma novamente e se pos a gritar chingando todos novamente*: BBBBBBBBB   
BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Videl: - Gohan... Se lembra de hoje de manhã que eu acordei chorando *falava em meio de   
lágrimas*  
- Hai...  
- Eu havia sonhado com isso... Deste mesmo jeito... sem tirar nem por... A ambulância   
vai chegar e vão levar ela, tentarão ajuda-la, mas o diagnostico vai dizer que ela morreu   
por causa do pulmão dela que se disfez todo... Alguma doença nova.... Não fale nada..   
Vamos apenas ver.. se o diagnostico for este falaremos com Vegeta, pois sonhei outras   
coisas, não só com ele... com Kuririm, yamcha e os outros... certo...  
- Tudo bem videl....* e abraça ela*  
  
Dito e feito, a ambulancia chegou levaram ela pro hospital e o diagnostico foi o mesmo...   
Ao ouvir isso da boca do médico, todos ficaram chocados, Vegeta foi o que mais se chocou...   
Médico: - Vamos pedir a permissão dos pais dela para podermos descobrir que doença foi   
essa.... Todos que foram expostos a senhorita Briefs terão que fazer uma bateria de   
exames e terão que ficar isolados até descobrirmos o que aconteceu...  
Vegeta: - Era só o que me faltava... Em outras paravras, o corpo de Bulma servirá como   
carcaça para laboratorio, irão disseca-la, corta-la em mil pedaços e no fim não vão achar   
nada... Eu não deixarei que isso aconteça.... Prefiro que façam isso comigo... mas com   
ela de maneira nenhuma *dizia num tom de voz ameaçador*   
Médico: - És o que dela?  
Vegeta nem piscou os olhos....: - Marido... alguma objeção?!  
Medico: - Pelo que me convem ela não teve nenhum esposo... nunca se casou...   
nem tem filho algum....  
Trunks: - ENGANO SEU.... SOU FILHO DELA E DELE... OS DOIS SÃO MEUS PAIS...  
Médico: - Calma... Não se zangue....  
Senhor Briefs: - É verdade... ele é meu netinho...  
Trunks: - Vô....  
Medico: - Senhor Briefs...   
Senhor Briefs: - Não quero que façam isso com bulma... Ela sempre foi uma garota   
saudavel... se aconteceu foi porque teve de acontecer... Quero que o enterro de   
Bulma seja apropriado... Diremos que ela morreu por asfixia... Será mais fácil...   
Ela bateu a cabeça na banheira e acabou por se afogar.... Já que ela estava sozinha em casa...  
E assim foi feito...  
  
Senhor Briefs: - Vegeta, Acho que você deve ir descansar.... Mesmo sendo orgulhoso, sei o   
que deves estar sentindo.... Quero que venha comigo, até em casa... quero mostrar-lhe o que   
encontrei... Deixe primeiro eu colocar no papel as coisas pro enterro de minha filha....  
Goku: - Sinto muito, Vegeta....  
Goten: - Por que tanta tristeza?? As esferas existem pra realizar pedidos....  
Goku: - É verdade Goten... Brilhante....  
Vegeta: - Como sempre Kakarotto, és burro e surdo... Por alguma razão Bulma disse que nem   
as esferas iriam salva-la... não entendi.... mas ela deve ter planejado tudo....  
Videl: - Ela não estava só... disso eu garanto....  
Todos: - NANI??!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
Vegeta: - O que significa?! Por acaso você...?!  
Videl: - Não eu...Mas eu sei quem foi... Tudo o que aconteceu lá e o diagnostigo de   
Bulma.. eu já havia visto.... No sonho... Um cara, Bem, pelo menos se parece com um   
garoto... baixinho, tamanho do Trunks... Cabelos ruivos, e muito astuto fez isso...   
e não foi só com ela... Acontecerá com Yamcha, Kuririn, Chi-chi e comigo... Tudo o que   
Bulma passou... por alguma maneira todos nós morreremos da mesma maneira que ela... eu   
serei a ultima da lista.. será nesta ordem... os pulmões serão totalmente dissolvidos,   
e moreremos dormindo.... Bulma ainda conseguiu acordar, mas nós não conseguiremos.....  
Vegeta: - E quando foi que você sonhou com isso?!  
Videl: - A exatamente 3 meses e 2 semanas... mas que a briga de vocês....  
Kuririn: - E por que diaxos você só contou agora?  
Videl: - Nunca iriam acreditar se eu contasse... iam dizer que foi só um pesadelo...  
Trunks *com cara de choro e voz embarassada*: - Concoldo tom ella... Nunta ningem ilia   
ackeditar....  
Chi-chi: - Pes....so..al.... venham.... ver... isso....  
  
Quando todos chegaram, chi-chi apontava para um quarto, que estava aberto....   
E quando viram....   
  
Gohan: - Ah meu deus.... Yamcha!...  
Enfermeira: - Vocês não podem entrar aqui... Por favor saiam....  
Goku: - Somos amigos dele... gostariamos de falar com ele....  
Enfermeira * ela baixou o olhar* : - Sinto muito... Ele acaba de morrer.... Os médicos   
não sabem como... Mas ele está aqui no hospital a mais ou menos um mês...  
Chi-chi : - Meu Deus.... *E se vira pros braços de Goku* ... Será que vai acontecer isso   
mesmo...?  
Videl * Totalmente tomada pelo medo*: - Não tem como parar....Nós iremos morrer...  
Gohan: - Não se ahcarmos a pessoa que você descreveu...  
Videl: - Impossivel...  
Vegeta * agara ela pelos braços bem forte com uma cara de poucos amigos e um tom de   
ameaça na voz* : - NÃO DIGA QUE É IMPOSSIVEL!!! *abaixa a voz como num sussurro* Se   
você viu pelos teus sonhos aquele que fez a cabeça de Bulma para morer, você vai se   
esforçar ao maximo.... E não vai ter essa de "é impossivel"!  
Videl * com lágrimas escorendo de seus olhos* : - A menos que você, Vegeta, consiga   
mata-lo, ou então se auto-destruir....   
Goku: - Como assim?!  
Videl: - Ele sabe que eu sei o que ele faz... e veio até mim... Pelos sonhos... disse   
" Se Vegeta quer salvar pelo menos a alma da mulher dele vai ter que sofrer bastante,   
derramar muita lágrima... Se ele queiser me destruir, terá que me achar, mas é quase   
que impossivel.... Pois meu Ki é como o vento, está em todos os lugares e em nenhum   
ao mesmo tempo.... Assim como eu... Vejo todos vocês... controlo todos vocês e vocês   
me vêem, mas não sabem onde estou.... Se Vegeta quiser ter a alma de Bulma de volta   
tera que matar-me.... mas para isso terá que me encontrar primeiro...hahaha" Foi isso...   
Gohan: - Videl... Você está bem...  
-Sim estou.... Vegeta, preste atenção, esse cara, por alguma razão te odeia... e está   
fazendo você pagar com a sua fraqueza... Pense bem....  
  
... com essas paravras Vegeta, trunks e o senhor briefs voltaram para casa para se   
arrumar para o enterro...  
  
Senhor Briefs: - Minha esposa e eu quando soubemos da noticia voltamos rapidamente...  
Vegeta: - Quem avisou?  
Senhor Briefs: - Goten.... Bem... Quando chegamos em casa vimos o que aconteceu na sala...   
Parecia uma sala de guerra... Eu examinei uma das caixas de capsulas que tinha em cima das   
mesas e dentro de uma das capsulas apareceu uma fita de video com intruções de que você   
Vegeta, Trunks e Goku vissem... Veja a fita...  
*Bulma* - " Espero que vejam isso... inventei esse aparelho *mostra o aparelho* para que no   
raio de 3 kilometros os Ki's que tivesse ali ia permanecer imovel, como se o lugar tivesse   
parado no tempo...A uma semana antes de minha morte chamarei Shei-long ... Será umas 12 da   
noite quando acionarei a máquina e chamarei shei-long... Primeiro pedirei para que me   
concedesse 3 desejos... ele poderá chegar a hesitar, mas sei que conseguirei o que   
desejo... Então pedirei para que ele faça um sonifero que ao bebé-lo irá matar-me   
assim quando eu adormecer por completo e o segundo para que todas as emoções humanas   
em mim sejam apagadas com o simples mencionar da palavra Vegeta, ou da propria pessoa,   
menos o ódoi , raiva, rancor... e que nunca mais nenhuma lágrima sairá de minha face...   
Faço isso pois não aguento mais sofrer..."  
  
*começou a ficar com uma cara de choro* ...   
  
- "Sei que Vegeta faz isso por causa da raça dele, e por, ao mesmo tempo não ter emoções   
nenhuma, ou não mostra-las.... "  
  
* Dava pra notar que alguem ou alguma coisa falava ao mesmo tempo, mas bem baixinho...   
e fazia com que a magoa que Bulma sentia e as lágrimas se transformassem em puro ódio...*   
  
- "Não sei se Vegeta realmente gosta de mim, ou do próprio filho, mas uma coisa é certa,   
enquanto ele não sofrer as mesmas emoções que eu sofro, ele nunca vai se tocar que está   
machucando mais do que uma Renzoku Energy Dan, ou do que ele virando Super saiya-jin   
2 e jogando um Final Flash em cima de mim!.... Por isso resolvi morrer... Não que eu   
não tenha pensado em Trunks e como ele ficaria, mas algo me fazia ter tanto odio de   
Vegeta que não consegui parar de pensar em morrer.... morrer, e morrer... Trunks, Se   
você chegar a ouvir isso saiba que eu te amo, mas não consegui impedir a mim própria...   
Espero que perdoe-me meu filho querido.... E vegeta, Sei que está escutando esta fita....   
Posso dizer-lhe que amo-te, mas simplesmente não posso mais aguentar isso que faz comigo,   
não somos casados nem nada, mas para mim, é como se você fosse meu marido antes mesmo de   
meu nascimento... Queria que soubesse antes que eu me vá, pois depois dos pedidos a   
Shei-long, não sentirei mais nenhum amor por ti... Gravei esta fita na manhã em que reuni   
as esferas..."  
  
*Trunks estava esvaindo em lágrimas, Vegeta se aguentou ao maximo para não se contrariar   
e também começar a chorar....Vegeta, que tinha visto um vulto ficou com a orelha em pé   
mas continuou ouvindo....*  
  
- "O terceiro pedido vocês irão ver no dia em que tentarem chamar shei-long para reviver-me...   
Espero que perdoem minha ingratidão para com vocês.... Mas foi preciso.... Espero.."  
  
*cara e voz de choro, e uma unica lágrima saia dos olhos dela*  
  
- "Espero que perdõem-me.."  
  
Vegeta estava quase pra pedir pra voltar a fita e mandar parar, mas algo foi mais forte...  
- BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..... EUTELUABABAEZINHA!!!!!!!MINHABABAEZINHA ....   
EUQELOELADEBOLTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
E mais alto...O choro de Trunks fez ele para de pensar e voltar a realidade....  
Vegeta *colocandu um dedo no ouvido* : - Ai Trunks... calma....  
Trunks *chorando e tentando falar (e ainda falava trocando tudo que era letra)* : - ka-san..   
kaa-chan... Borte?! Bocê num butida... (fungada{eca!}) Pudia.....   
  
*olha para seu pai*   
  
- E a tupa dito tudo é tua babae... Se num bibesse(Fungada novamente...) tivesse bligado,   
kaa-san tarria aqui conosto..... E abora bocê chora... num... num bodia ter beito isso antes   
dela morrer... der diti te amaba ela.... BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!EUTELOBINHABABAEZINHAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!....BBBBBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta *se aguentando para não cair em contradição* : - Trunks... Filho.... Eu... Eu prometo   
traze-la novamente..... Prometo trazer sua mãe e minha mulher de volta.... Sua Mãe e minha   
esposa, futura esposa de volta...  
Trunks: - Hã?! O tenhor nunca chamou ba(Fungada) Kaa-san assim?! Polque agola chama...   
Só pra ganhar cledito e bamar-te de bitima...?  
  
Vegeta pões a mão no bolso, se ajoelha na frente de Trunks, tira uma caixinha do bolso da   
calça e mostra pro filho, abrindo-a....  
  
- Eu ia voltar pra pedi-la em casamento, Trunks... Eu percebi que não sou nada sem sua mãe...   
Sem Bulma, não sou nada.... Quando percebi tentei voltar o mais depressa possivel, Demorei   
mais para achar o anel perfeito... que combinasse com Bulma... Já q sei q ela queria casar   
como os terraquios... se fosse apenas a moda dos saia-jins seria mais facil... Por isso os   
3 meses fora, se não teria sido apenas 1 mes...   
- a moda saiya-jin?!?!? tomo(funga) Como e q é issu?!  
- Depois explico... Bom... Ela me disse que não queria me ver nem pintado de ouro... e disse   
que se mudasse de opinião seria apenas depois de um mês... E disse que se eu quisesse voltar,   
depois de um mês é que ela abriria a porta.... Bulma parece que tinha se acostumado com   
minhas saidas... Tive que Dar a volta no mundo para achar o que eu queria que iria servir   
para a bulma... Quando consegui achar o que eu queria acabei me encontrando com vocês e ai   
aconteceu o que aconteceu.... Eu juro trunks... Eu ia pedi-la em casamento, já que ainda   
não fizemos...  
  
Trunks que parecia mais calmo e animado com a conversa Sorria feito um bobo  
- Então, (fungada, e falando "melhorzim") Você realmente gosta de mamãe...   
*muda a cara e fala com raiva* Podia ter demorado menos... Mesmo assim, podia ter   
telefonado.... Só para avisar...  
- Eu tentei... mas Bulma desligou na minha cara... Ai percebi que era para eu estar   
aqui... Quando liguei era antes de ontem... Não conseguia um telefone para ligar para   
ela.... E até conseguir foi um sufoco... Acabei aterrizando no Brasil, Foi onde achei   
o anel e consegui ligar para sua mãe... uma garota parecia que percebeu meu sofrimento   
e cansasso... Sem que eu pedisse nada me ofereceu água e comida... e ela entendia nossa   
lingua... se não fosse pela gentileza dela, acho que ainda estaria procurando o anel,   
comida e agua... Prometi pra mim mesmo que só voltaria com o anel, *sussurro* e quando   
soubesse o que era um casamento... Ainda me lembro o nome da garota, era Leticia....   
  
Trunks *¬¬* : - Não me lembro do senhor conhecer o nome das pessoas a seu redor...   
Principalmente de uma garota, lá do lado do ocidente, e ainda com o nome de... Como é o   
nome mesmo?!  
Vegeta * ficando vermelho* : - Leticia...  
Trunks : - Tem mais nessa Leticia que vc não quer contar....  
Vegeta : - Bem... É que.... Tá vou contar....   
Trunks : - Tá... Só não me diga que dormiu com ela! (tapa os olhos)  
Vegeta : - Não é isso... Ela ... Ela... Ela parecia com uma saiya-jin que eu conheci a   
muito tempo, antes de bulma.... E ela tinha o anel identico ao que meu pai usava....   
Que significava que ele era casado e era o Rei... Chegei a pensar que ela era uma   
sayia-jin.. só que percebi que não... Ela foi gentil e simpatica... pois ... Ela disse   
que eu se parecia com um amigo dela que havia morrido... Me tratou bem, me deu comida..  
Se assustou um pouco do geito que eu comia, mas disse, "deve ser assim mesmo que eles   
comem, principalmente quando se passa quase um ou dois meses que não se come nada!"...   
Eu falei do anel, ela riu, e disse que achou ele no mar, veio parar em sua mão enquanto   
mergulhava... ela até pensou que fosse um bicho, por isso não apertou, tirou da água e   
viu o anel... pediu pro irmão um oculos de mergulho, mergulhou e achou mais 3 parecidos...   
o que ela pegou tinha a forma de uma mulher sereia com uma pedra rubi perolado segurando   
no colo , e o outro de um homem com rabo de macaco, no fim do rabo uma esmeralda também   
perolada... Achou 2 pares... Pegou um para ela, e guardou os outros 3... Quando eu contei   
para ela, ela riu, não se asustou e então foi pegar os outros 2... Me deu o par e disse que   
era então presente de casamento... e me mostrou como é um casamento, pelo menos na forma   
deles... pois ela morava perto de uma igreja e lá estava tendo um casamento... ficamos   
na porta, ela me disse tudo o que tava acontecendo... eu entendi, agradeci, pedi mais   
um favor, para eu ligar para Bulma, ela deixou, eu liguei ela desligou na minha cara...   
eu só disse que tava voltando pra casa com um presente e ela disse "engula seu presente,   
pois eu não quero..." e desligou na minha cara... Ai disse que tinha que voltar, ela me   
desejou sorte... e aqui estou...  
- Ainda não acredito...   
- Quer ir lá!  
- Depois que resolvermos este misterio... Eu ... Bem... Vou acreditar em vc pai!  
*vira a cara* tomara...  
Senhor Briefs sorrindo: - Vamos... Temos que fazer o enterro dela...   
  
TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM....TRIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM..   
  
Senhor Briefs: - Sim?!É ele falando sim....... NANIIII?!?!?!?!? COMO PODE??!..   
Estou indo agora mesmo...  
* desliga o fone*   
- Tenho que ir ao hospital...  
Trunks: - O que houve?!  
Senhor Briefs: - O corpo de bulma desapareceu...  
Vegeta e Trunks: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!!!?!?!!?!?  
  
.... Chegando no hospital....  
  
Senhor Briefs: - Como pode??? Uma pessoa não pode desaparecer assim sem + nem -...   
Medico: - Mas desapareceu... Quando fomos pega-la para fazer o que o senhor havia   
mandado, o corpo dela não estava mais lá....  
Vegeta * que se aproximou do medico com cara de poucos amigos* : Como assim?! Explique-se!  
Médico: - Já disse... não sei o que houve... ela apenas sumiu!!!  
Vegeta: - É impossivel o corpo de bulma sumir sem mais nem menos!  
Médico: - Não houve arrombamento, por tanto, não roubaram o corpo dela...  
  
???: - Vegeta.... Vegeta... Está me ouvindo?! Aqui é o senhor Emma Daio...   
  
* comunicando-se por telepatia e só vegeta, sr. briefs e trunks ouviram....   
Emma fez uma exeção.. o medico tb ouviu!*  
  
Vegeta: - O QUE VOCÊ QUER?! NÃO TA VENDO QUE EU TO COM PROBLEMAS AQUI!   
Emma Daio: - E sobre Bulma... O corpo e a alma de bulma estão aqui... só queria dizer isso!  
Trunks: - Como pode?! Por que o corpo dela está ai?!  
Emma Daio: - Não posso explicar... apenas sejam breves e cuidado ai na terra, um novo   
inimigo já apareceu, e já está atacando... Yamcha também está aqui, porém só de espirito...  
Vegeta: - Explique por que o corpo de bulma está ai!  
Emma Daio: - Não posso... promessa feita... preocupem-se apenas com este inimigo...  
Vegeta: - Quero falar com ela!  
Trunks: - Também!  
Emma Daio: - Tenho que ir... não se preocupem com ela.. ela estará bem.... Adeus...  
Vegeta: - ESPERA!!!!  
Trunks: - Já foi pai!... Realmente temos que saber quem é este inimigo....  
Vegeta: - E ele vai pagar com a vida dele pelas minhocas que colocou na cabeça de Bulma!  
  
...Então Vegeta e Trunks sairam do hospital e se dirigiram para o templo sagrado, que   
seria onde iriam se encontrar com todos...  
  
Goku: - Nada!!!...   
Goten: - Também nada...  
Gohan *com um dedo na cabeça se esforçando para achar o cara* : - Nadinha de nada também!  
Chi-chi: - Estou com medo...   
Videl: - Eles vão conseguir... Não se preocupe....  
18: - Chi-chi, tenha calma... Vai dar tudo certo!  
Kuririn: - E mesmo assim, depois do yamcha sou eu mesmo! Ai...Por que Tudo tem que   
acontecer comigo??  
Maron: - Não quero que se vá tou-san...  
Kuririn: -Também não quero ir querida.... também não...  
Goten: - Trunks e Vegeta estão vindo...  
Goku: - Vamos ter que ir para o enterro de Bulma... é triste, mas tem que ser...  
  
Vegeta: - Não tem... Não terá enterro... * falou com uma voz bem amarga*   
Chi-chi: - Por que?!  
Trunks: - O corpo de mamãe está com o senhor Emma Daio...  
Todos: - NANIIIIIIIII??!?!?!  
Trunks: - Não sabemos... Segredo deles... E ai?! Já sabem que é este infeliz que colocou   
carambola na cabeça de Kaa-san?  
  
Goku balaçou a cabeça negativamente....  
  
Vegeta: - Se eu pego este cara vou fazer picadinhos.....  
???: - Será que vai?!  
Gohan: - Videl ?! Porque pergunta isso?!  
Videl * com voz que parecia ser de homem(Aquelas vozes d homem bem forçada...)e com a cor   
dos olhos totalmente pretos*: - Sua amada videl está dormindo... Ela é a unica que tem   
ligação comigo....   
  
* se levanta e vai até Vegeta*   
  
- Como vai este pobre coração, heim Principe?..hehe, aposto que dolorido...  
Vegeta: - Seja você quem for vou te matar pela forma mais dolorosa!  
Videl controlada: - Acho que não...hehehe  
  
Goku * Pensando*: - "o Ki que emana de videl não é o dela.... é de outra pessoa...   
mas quem é? Se atacarmos quem sofrerá as conseqüencias será videl e não o cara...Droga...!"  
Gohan: - O que está acontecendo aqui?! Quem é você? E porque está no corpo de Videl?  
  
Videl: - Ora, ora, ora... Acho que meu nome não é tão importante para um presunto falante...   
hehehe... Mas como tenho educação, sou um Kitsuromy-jin... O ultimo da raça... Raça   
totalmente pura e antes pacifica... Até o senhor super fortão aqui e orgulhoso acabar   
com meu planeta... Poucos sobreviveram, mas conseguimos armar um plano, porém só eu   
posso executa-lo, já que os outros estão mortos....Meu nome é Singllys...   
Vegeta: - Mas como... como sobevives-te?  
Sigllys: - Basico, simples e moderno... Sou o unico que pode respirar em qualquer   
atimosfera, em qualquer parte.... Gostou??  
Goku: - Por que fazes isto? Por que matou Bulma?!  
Sigllys: - Eu não matei ninguém... ela se matou por conta própria...  
Vegeta: - Nunca Bulma se mataria...  
Goten: - Mas você que enrrolou-a para ela mata-se!  
Sigllys: - Eu não enrrolei ninguem...  
Gohan: - Você colocou minhoca na cabeça dela!  
Sigllys: - Muito menos coloquei minhocas na cabeça de ninguém... Apenas deu uma mão no   
assunto do coração... Fiz ela ver a verdade...  
Trunks: - Dá na mesma!  
Sigllys dá os braços como dizendo que "to nem ai!"  
Sigllys: - Como vocês são cafonas! Afe! Tudo bem, já me apresentei.. agora to indo..   
continuem, ainda tem 1 ano para me encontrarem, se não, Yamcha e bulma nunca voltarão...   
E Kuririn também...hahahaha  
  
18: - KURIRINNNNNNNN.... ACORDA... NÃO MORRA!!!! VAMOS ACORDA!!!!  
Maron: - TOO-SAN... (snif).... ACORDA TOO-SAN...  
Gohan: - Mas?!?! Não era só se a pessoa estivesse dormindo?!?!  
Sigllys: - E daí... eu to escolhendo como morrem... como ele é lutador, assim como   
yamcha, é mais facil por este caminho...  
Chi-chi: - Mas... Yamcha morreu no quarto, dormindo...  
Sigllys: - Foi?!  
*colocando uma mão no queixo pra se lembrar*   
- Não me lembru dissu... AH! Já sei! Pra vocês ele morreu dormindo, mas ele lutou bastante   
pra tentar me bater... conseguiu uns 3 golpes, depois não aguentou... o pulmão dele ficou   
gosmento e ele se sufocou...Isso graças a Bulma, meus poderes, e de onde estou...  
Vegeta: - Bulma?! O Que ela tem haver com isso?!  
Sigllys: - Se ela não tivesse pedido para shei-long os 3 desejos eu não taria aqui...   
na verdade ela fez 4.... 2 já sabem, outro foi meu, e outro dela para no dia em que   
tentarem chama-la de volta a vida... bulma deixou uma capsula com vc vegeta para que   
não se sentisse tão machucado.... dentro tem um olograma dela dizendo o que quer que   
seja, que nem eu sei!  
Goten: O que pedis-te?  
Sigllys: - Para que os que morram como tal.... igual a bulma.... E para quando morressem   
os que tiverem perto não sintam... talves, só num raio de 1450kilometros talvez....HAHAHAHA  
Goku: - Seu canalha....   
* e foi para cima dele (digo, do corpo da videl)*  
  
Sigllys: - Não se esqueça que eu to no corpo dela Kakarotto... se me bater, baterá em   
Videl... HAHAHA vocês não tem saída...  
Goku para com a mão fechada bem na cara de videl, que fecha o olho e desmaia...   
Gohan segura Videl rapidamente....   
  
Kuririn e Yamcha ficam no templo sagrado, lacrados por um caixão mágico que Dende fez...   
Chi-chi, Goku, Gohan, Videl e Goten vão para casa. Vegeta, Trunks ficam no templo junto   
com Pichollo, 18 e Maron, já adormecida...   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
O que será q espera nossos heróis? Será que esse novo inimigo é tao forte assim???   
E que pedido foi esse de bulma para no dia em que reviverem-na acontecesse??? Será  
que Goku e cia irão descobrir este mistério??? Vejam no próximo capitulo....  
Até! 


	3. Descobertas

Bulma está morta, e seu corpo esta com o senhor Emma daio. O novo inimigo deu as caras, se   
chama Sigllys e já levou Yamcha e kuririn pro outro lado... O que será que nossos heróis   
iram fazer para desvendar o mistério???  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(...) Fala do autor.  
... Ação.  
"..." Pensamento.  
: -... Fala.  
LETRA MAIUSCULA Grito (Gente, eu não vou colocar aqueles gritos tipo VOLTA AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIII...   
que nem no começo da historia. Então quando ver pode ter certeza que é aqueles gritos   
exagerados mesmo, Só vou repetir (pouco) quando for riso ou aquele barulhinho de raiva   
GR... desculpa ai!).  
  
Curtam agora o 3 capitulo ^^  
---------------------------------------Capitulo 3------------------------------------------  
Já Bulma com o senhor Emma Daio...  
Emma Daio: - Tem certeza senhorita Bulma?  
- Claro que tenho!!! E obrigada por me aceitar....  
- Claro... Claro... Então, o que vai fazer?!  
- Bem... Vou ver como esta primeira... Depois mostrarei as mudanças...  
Vovó Uranay: - Senhor Emma Daio, você tem certeza que o Vegeta não vai vir aqui tentar retirar   
Bulma?! Do jeito que ele é mal educado... Aposto como vai colocar o lugar a baixo!  
Bulma: - Não se preocupe Ele não fará isso... Deixei bem claro que não o amo mais..   
E assim será!  
Vovó Uranay: - Sei não... Mas vamos ver!  
Emma Daio (rindo): - Vovó... Leve a senhorita Bulma para ver nosso complexo...  
Vovó Uranay: - Ok... Vamos lá...   
  
Uma hora depois Bulma volta com a Vovó Uranay e com uma pilha de fichas...  
  
Emma Daio: - O.... o que é ... isso tudo?!  
Bulma: - São as mudanças... Os aparelhos daqui estão muito antigos, e quase não funcionam   
direito... Vou precisar de todo esse material para que possa fazer novas máquinas...  
Emma Daio: - NANI?!!?!?!?!?! M....MA....MAS eu não tenho esse tipo de material!  
Bulma: - E COMO ESPERA QUE EU MELHORE ISSO AQUI SE NÃO TENHO OS MATERIAS APROPRIADOS?!   
Emma Daio: - Tudo bem... Então você vai descer na terra e pegar na corporação...   
Digo, Na sua casa...  
Vovó Uranay: - Não vai ter problemas?!  
Emma Daio: - Não... Ela vai sem que ninguém a veja...  
Bulma: - Desculpa... Mas não posso... Eu já lhe contei, não é?! Não posso ir...  
Emma Daio: - Então... Como é que vamos pegar isso tudo?!  
Bulma: - Seus subordinados não podem ir lá pegar?! Tipo, levar um caminhão pra lá e   
trazer o que preciso?! Ou até mesmo trazerem em cápsulas... É só falar com tou-san.   
Ele vai entregar tudo... Eu faço uma carta pra ele...   
Emma Daio: - Tudo bem... Promessa e divida! Você prometeu em troca de ficar aqui me ajudando...  
Vovó Uranay, leve esta carta até o Sr. Briefs, e diga que quer tudo pronto daqui a um dia...   
Se não conseguir tudo, que seja pelo menos a metade, para construir maquinas simples e que o   
resto ele mande quando achar e que seja o mais breve possível...  
Vovó Uranay: - Certo...  
Bulma: - Pronto... Ta aqui a carta contando sobre as máquinas e ta aqui a lista do que vou   
precisar...   
Vovó Uranay: - Ok... To indo...  
  
Bulma passando a mão na testa limpando o suor : - Ufa! Agora, vejamos... Qual o que sairá   
de curso primeiro... Temos que começar pelos mais graves...   
Emma Daio: - Acho que o inferno está precisando de uma mãozinha...  
- Eu vou ter que ir lá... Só vi as máquinas daqui de cima... Nem no Paraíso fui...   
Será que dá pra eu entrar?!  
- Claro... Você é minha ajudante... Mas terá que ter muito cuidado... Almas como a de Freezar   
e Cell estão lá!  
- Eles podem me fazer algo?!  
- Bem... Poder podem, mais quando voltar para cá, as cicatrizes, machucados e etc   
sumirão... Não morrerá mais, mesmo que Cell Arranque teu coração... Nada acontecerá...   
MAS sentira um pouco de dor sim... Nada que quando chegar aqui em cima não se resolva....  
- Será que não dava pra me proteger desses acontecimentos?! Tipo, se eles pegarem-me e não   
soltarem mais, ou eu não, por um acaso, conseguir chegar aqui em cima?!  
- Lá existe pessoas que trabalham, para que isso não aconteça... Imaginou se meu pessoal   
todinho que fosse concerta máquinas e etc lá no inferno, não conseguissem voltar?! Eu tava   
só...HAHAHAHA.... Não se preocupe... Na hora do almoço te apresentarei ao pessoal...   
Bem, Bulma... O que posso mais fazer por você...   
- Queria já ir adiantando as coisas...   
- Comece do céu então... Lá são ótimas pessoa e que ajudam e muito...  
- Ok... Vou lá....   
- Tomy... Leve a senhorita Bulma até o céu para que ela possa olhar as maquinas de lá...   
E ajude-a no concerto, certo!  
Tomy: - Claro... Vamos...  
Bulma: - Vamos...  
  
Enquanto isso, Vovó Uranay conversava com Sr. Briefs na corp. Cápsulas bem na hora que Vegeta   
e Trunks voltam do Templo...  
- Tou-san, aquela ali não é a Vovó Uranay?  
- Deve ser!   
- Será que trás noticias de Kaa-san?!  
- E eu que sei!  
- Ai! Já vi que continua o mesmo... Vamos ver o que ela ta fazendo lá!  
  
Vegeta vira a cara... Apressam-se e chegam lá antes dela se mandar...  
Vovó Uranay: - E então?! Consegue arranjar isso?!  
Sr. Briefs: - Claro... Tenho um dia, né... Com certeza terei pelo menos metade do que Bulma pede...   
Trunks: - Vovó Uranay!!!!!!  
Vegeta: - Diga... Por que o corpo de Bulma está com aquele gorducho vermelho?!  
Vovó Uranay: - Ora... Não diga isso dele... Não sei Por que ela está com o corpo lá e   
tenho ordem de não dizer nada a ninguém....  
Vegeta: - ESTÁ A DESAFIAR-ME?!  
Vovó Uranay: - Não to desafiando ninguém... Só to seguindo ordens... To indo... Não   
quero meter-me em mais confusão...   
Sr. Briefs: - Tudo estará pronto em 1 dia... vou arrumar tudo a partir de agora....  
Vovó Uranay: - Ok... Até... * e se manda*  
Trunks: - Tudo o que avô?  
- Bulma pediu mas coisinha para ajudar o senhor Emma Daio... Construirá maquinas novas...  
Vegeta: - Pq ela vai trabalhar para aquele idiota?!  
Sr. Briefs: - Não sei de nada.. Vou preparar as coisas...  
Vegeta: - Velho burro... vira a cara, olha pro céu com cara de sofrimento e pensa "Mas,   
Naze Bulma... Naze?"....  
...  
  
Vovó Uranay: - Já voltei...  
Emma Daio: - Ótimo.. e ai?!  
- Ele terá pelo menos metade até o horário combinado...  
- Excelente!!! E Vegeta? Você encontrou ele?!  
- Infelizmente sim... Quase não escapo dele... Mas fui rápida...   
- ele chegou a lhe fazer...  
- Perguntas sobre ela, sim... Mas disse que num sabia nada... e realmente não sei...   
Agora, onde ela está?!  
- Ver as maquinas no céu.... Será bom para que ela mude de opinião...   
- Mas senhor Emma Daio... Você disse que ela voltaria quando quisesse e quando  
Tivesse tudo novo....  
- Sim... Eu sei... Mas não posso esconder o que vi... No fundo ela ainda o ama, e quer voltar   
para ele... Porém, por causa do pedido as esferas, esse desejo está tão distante dela que ela   
não enxerga mais... Uma visitinha ao céu talvez irá fazer ela lembrar de algo...  
- Tomara...  
  
................................Em quanto isso, no Céu..........................  
Tomy: - Então senhorita Bulma....  
- Me chame só de Bulma que ta bom...   
- Certo... Bulma.... as máquinas daqui estão em q condições??  
- Bem melhores do que as do purgatório... isso te garanto....  
Alma de uma mulher bondosa trazendo uma bandeja com um suco: - Estás a trabalhar  
muito... Tome este suquinho para te animar...   
- Ah.. Arigato gozamaisu... Mas pensei q...  
Tomy: - aqui eles estão liberados em muitas coisas.... Esta é uma vantagem de se   
ficar aqui em cima.... Toda a dor e sofrimento lhe são tiradas e a paz espiritual para   
resolver assuntos fica mais forte.  
- Bem q poderia ter algo assim na terra... Mas deixa pra lá.... Aqui já terminei... não   
tem muita coisa para se consertar no paraíso... Agora, aposto q no ínfero será um Deus   
nos acuda!  
Vovo Uranay: - Bulma.... Bulma....   
- Hai...  
- Vamos... Quero lhe mostrar algumas coisas aqui em cima.  
- Hai...  
Tomy: - Vou voltar lá pra sala d maquinas do purgatório... se precisar d alguma   
coisa, é só chamar!  
- Hai!   
Vovó Uranay: - Espero q esteja se sentindo melhor aqui em cima...  
- Estou... é tranqüilo aqui em cima.... Mas não quero fraquejar.... tenho muito a   
resolver... Sim e como foi lá?   
- Metade estará pronta em 1 dia.... Depois ele mandará o resto...  
- Ótimo... Vamos... Eu quero ver logo as máquinas do inferno para ver as avariações lá....  
- Não vai perguntar se eu encontrei alguém??  
- Iie... A senhora foi atrás das peças, e não de pessoas....   
- Encontrei seu filho e Vegeta....  
A face de Bulma se tornou amistosa e magoada... Parecia q ia chorar.... Realmente os ares   
do céu iriam ajudar-la a recuperar-se do desejo...  
- Trunks está bem?  
- Hai... Vegeta está muito abalado.... Assim como Trunks...  
- Meu filhinho.... Gomen nasai....  
- Bulma... por que você não volta?!  
- Iie! não farei isso... Quero ver Vegeta sofrendo e to pouco me lixando!   
??? : - BULMA!!!!  
- Nanii?!?! essas vozes são conhecidas.... Kuririn... Yamcha!?!? O q fazem aqui?!  
Kuririn: - Ué!? morremos....   
Bulma: - Como?!  
Yamcha: - Assim como você... pelo menos na parte externa... Kuririn me contou o que   
aconteceu... Você está bem?!  
Bulma:- Por que não estaria?!   
Yamcha: - Bulma, se eu pedisse...  
- DE MANERA NENHUMA!!!!! VE SE ME ESQUECE, VOCÊ TAMBÉM JÁ ME FEZ SOFRER O BASTANTE NÃO   
ACHAS?!!? ERA SÓ O Q ME FALTAVA... DEPOS DE MORTA TER QUE TE ATURAR NOVAMENTE!!!!! EU   
TENHO MINHA FAMILIA!!! TE ALUI!!!!  
Yamcha: - Mas você num disse que não amava mais o Vegeta...  
  
Bulma fica sem armas para atacar novamente... Será?!... Não... Shei-long tirou este   
sentimento dela... mas mesmo assim ela ainda tem um filho... UM filho DELE... Mas....   
Iie.. ela não iria ceder...  
  
Bulma: - E o Que isso tem haver?!?!?! Mesmo não o amando mais eu tenho um filho!!!   
ESQUECEU! qual é! Vê se me deixa em paz! e volta por onde entrou deixando Kuririn Vovó   
Uranay e Yamcha sem reação.   
Vovó Uranay: - Pelo menos sei q ela ainda o ama... Em algum lugar dela... E essa será a arma   
que ele terá para tela novamente... Só que ele não poderá saber.. fico claro pra vocês dois?!  
- Hai!...  
- vamos... Vou leva-los até onde o senhor Kaiho está... Sigam-me  
- Hai!   
  
Quatro meses se passam e nada mais acontece na terra... Bulma, com o senhor Emma Daio já   
havia começado a consertar e a construir novas máquinas para a ajudar-los.... Todos já haviam   
começado a procurar onde Sigllys estava e neste meio tempo, Sigllys havia tomado o corpo de   
Videl umas 10 vezes, sempre dando pistas... Mas nada de encontra-lo...Cinco meses e meio e   
então aconteceu...  
  
Goku bocejando : - AAAHHMMM, Que sono bom...Ué?? A chi-chi ainda ta dormindo... Também fomos   
dormir tarde ontem assistindo tv...Hehehe... a abraça Hum.. Já sei... Vou preparar o café da   
manhã para ela... Quando ela acordar ela vai ter uma supresa...  
  
E se dirige para a cozinha... Chegando lá...  
Goku: - !!!!!?????  
Gohan: - Ohaio tou-san!  
Goku: - O Que fazes aqui?!  
Gohan: - Vim preparar o café!  
Goku: - Cadê videl?  
Gohan: - Dormindo...Cadê Kaa-san?  
Goku: - Dormindo... Pensei em vir fazer o café pra ela...  
Gohan: - Eu vim para os dois... Ficaram acordados até tarde...   
Goku * vermelho* : - Como sabe?!  
Gohan: - Ouvimos a Televisão ontem.... hehehe  
Goku * mais vermelho ainda* : - Foi é...  
Gohan: - Não se preocupe tou-san :)....   
???? :- KAKAROTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
Goku: - Ai meu ouvido!!!! Que é vegeta!!!  
Vegeta *por telepatia* : VOCÊ É BURRO OU SÓ SE FAZ HEIM?!  
Goku: - Como assim?!  
Vegeta: - Ai! Já vi que é burro... Vem cá...Como anda o Ki de tua mulher?!  
Goku: - Bem... Por que!?  
Vegeta: - Veja direito!!!!  
Goku e Gohan se concentram e...  
Gohan: - Não to sentindo nada ainda!  
Goku: - Não pode ser!!! * e corre pro quarto*  
Gohan: - Tou-san, O QUE...o que aconteceu?! Hum?! Nã...Não pode ser.. * e corre também*  
Goku: - CHI-CHI... CHI-CHI... ACORDA....   
Gohan: - KAA-SAN... KAA-SAN!!!!  
  
Goku: - Como eu não pude perceber?!  
Gohan: - O estranho é que o ki de minha mãe continua vivo e forte....  
Vegeta *por telepatia*: - Acho que vocês deveriam treinar um pouco... suas habilidades   
estão se atrofiando!  
Goku: - Você acha?!  
Gohan: - Não é verdade... Senhor Vegeta, por favor! E aquele cara disse que os que tivessem   
perto não iriam sentir!  
Gotenabrindo a boca ficando com uma lágrima no olho direito e entrando no quarto: - Pra   
que tanto barulho?!  
Goku: -Goten?!...vai até perto dele... Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem...  
Goten abrindo mais uma vez a boca : - Ela quem?! De quem estão falando?! hum?!   
Gohan: - Kaa-san, Você não está sentindo? Ela foi a vitima desta vez... *dizia com uma   
voz triste*  
Goten: - COMEÉQUEÉ?!?!?!?!  
E corre para junto de Chi-chi que tinha um filete de sangue escorrendo da boca, enquanto ela   
dormia tranqüila e com um sorriso... o ultimo de uma noite tão maravilhosa...  
Goten chorando : - IIE!!!KAA-SANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
A energia foi tanto que ele acabou soltando o ki bruscamente... Então sentiram que o Ki de   
chi-chi desapareceu no momento em que Goten havia explodido o Ki e caia, chorando, sobre o   
corpo, já frio de sua mãe...   
  
No susto, Videl acordou totalmente assustada e com a respiração fraca...  
- O... o que está... AHHH... que dor.... ceez... Será que... Que eu... Ai...   
*respirando forte*... Quase não posso respi...Respirar.... * pensando* " É agora...   
Eu vou morrer... Go...Gohan..." *grita* GOHAN!!!!!!!!  
Gohan: - Que.. VIDEL!!!! e corre pro quarto de videl...  
Videl: - Gohan... e....e...eu estou... ahh...   
Gohan: - Calma... Você não vai morrer...  
???: - Realmente... Você não vai...   
Gohan: - quem é?!  
Goten: - É Sigllys...  
Sigllys: - O baixinho tem uma memória melhor que você Gohan! HAHAHA!!! Não se preocupe...   
ela não vai morrer..... Nem poderia.... Darei mais quatro meses, se não me acharem, eu direi   
onde estou.... E minha luta, finalmente irá começar... Só avisando, Ten-chin-Han, chaos, Pual,   
Oolong, Launch, 18 e Maron, além de metade da população terrestre estão mortos a partir de   
agora.... Mudei os planos  
Gohan: - seu miserável... O que Maron, que é uma criança, metade da população e os outros   
tinham haver com isso!?!?  
  
Sigllys: - hehehe nadinha! Os terráqueos não tinham nada haver mesmo, é só pq eu queria matar   
mais gente que o combinado! Enquanto aos seus amigos eles num tinham nadinha também, só por que   
todos eles estão ligados a vocês saiya-jins... por tanto, preparem-se... Cada vez mais minha   
vingança esta se aproximando.... to indu... fui!!!!  
Gohan: - GRRRR seu desgraçado! Videl... você está bem?!  
- Hai... não se preocupe... foi só um susto....   
Goku : - * "VEGETA??!?!? CÊ AINDA ESTA OUVINDO?!?!?!" *  
- * "NÃO PRECISA GRITAR KAKAROTTO! EU NUM SOU SURDO!!!!" *  
- * "ta... Vamos até o templo sagrado em 20 minutos... Temos q descobrir quem é esse Desgraçado   
e hoje!" *  
- * "Agora que a Chi-Chi morreu, você quer procura-lo a sério?!?.. hahahaha   
faça-me o favor!!!! Trunks parece q já descobriu quem é!" *   
Gohan: - * "É SÓ AGORA VOCÊ AVISA!!!" *  
Vegeta: - * "VEJA LÁ COMO VOCÊ FALA COMIGO, VIU MOLEQUE!!!!" *  
Goku: - * "Deixem d briga! Nos encontraremos em 20 minutos no templo sagrado! Avise os outros   
que ainda estão vivos!" *  
(detalhe: isso tudo em telepatia, viu!)  
  
... em vinte minutos....  
  
Goku : - E ai trunks?!.. .diz...  
Trunks: - Diz o que!?  
Gohan: - Vegeta disse que você já sabe quem está matando todos.... diz logo!  
Trunks :   
Goten: Fala logo Trunks!  
Trunks: - Tou-san... Por que você não mostra o q Kaa-san deixou pra você?! Além do castelo com   
as "várias" mulheres saiya-jins, que era tudo holograma, e das joias, a 3º cápsula q ela lhe   
entregou e o vídeo... que tal?!  
Vegeta: - Humpf!...A 3 cápsula que Bulma entregou era um holograma dela... vejam...   
  
Bulma: - quando verem este holograma é bem capaz d'eu ter morrido ou outra pessoa... Um lado   
meu disse para eu ajudar e outro disse para vocês se virarem... Mas quero ajudar... Será uma   
charada...   
  
= derramada muitas lágrimas a terra será salva... O vento é seu amigo,  
mas é traiçoeiro como o mar.   
=Aos olhos de Kami-sama que tudo vê, aos olhos do vento que tudo sabe...   
Um segredo a ser sussurrado pela brisa e um murro dado pela ventania...   
=Ao vermelho do sangue está uma parte de seu corpo e ao azul do céu  
Está seu corpo inteiro...  
=O inimigo natural de um cervo é uma leoa e o amigo maior que tens pode ser  
seu caçador...   
=E por ultimo, encontrarão a resposta nas lagrimas de Kami-sama o protetor da terra...   
  
Boa sorte amigos.   
  
Goku: - Isso ta mais complicado que novela mexicana!  
Videl: - Elas não são tão complicadas assim!  
Todos vão ao chão...( o__// Ploft! )  
  
Vegeta: - Trunks, agora é sua vez...  
Trunks: - mostra o vídeo logo...   
Vegeta: - Humpf!   
Eles assistem o vídeo (cápsulas servem pra que?!!? é tinha uma que tinha o vídeo   
Cassete e a tv) e depois de tudo, finalmente, Trunks começa explicar...   
- juntando todas as pistas... É triste.Mas verdade... Sr popo... Você pode mostrar o lugar no   
templo das sete correntes?  
- Novamente?!  
- hai...  
- venham comigo...  
Gohan: - o q o templo das 7 correntes tem haver com isso?!  
Trunks: - você verá... a 2º charada do holograma d kaa-san "Aos olhos de Kami-sama que tudo vê,   
aos olhos do vento que tudo sabe... Um segredo a ser surrado pela brisa e um murro dado pela   
ventania... 'aos olhos d kami-sama q tudo vê....' ela quis dizer que o quer que fosse estaria   
escondido no templo d kami-sama... No portal dos ventos, pois eles levam os pensamentos e as   
palavras... Ela usou uma frase que muitos utilizam, 'soltar palavras para se perder no vento...'   
O ki do cara é mostrado aqui com mais intensidade e o murro que ela diz é as armadilhas que   
esse cara tava arrumando... as mortes... Entendem...  
Sr. popo: - aqui estamos... abre a porta  
Trunks: - antes q todos entremos vamos as outras charadas... A ultima  
'Encontrarão a resposta nas lágrimas d Kami-sama o protetor da terra' as lágrimas de kami é a   
aqua ultra-sagrada... é onde esse cara deveria estar...   
Gohan: - E as outras pistas?!  
Trunks: - simples... São para enganar... Menos a 'derramada muitas lágrimas a  
Terra será salva... O vento é seu amigo, mas é traiçoeiro como o mar.'   
Essa só quando o inimigo for derrotado que podemos revelar...   
Sr. popo: - vocês não podem ultrapassar... os kami-samas antigos estão ai..   
Uma vez eu atravessei com kami-sama e quase ele morre... Por favor, não entrem ai...  
Trunks: - não precisaremos... Por que Sigllys está aqui, entre nós...   
  
voz emanando por todos os lados  
Sigllys: - És esperto garoto... HEHE...  
Os guerreiros que sobraram (Goku, Gohan, Goten) e Videl que ainda estava com eles,olham para   
todos os lados, menos Trunks e Vegeta, que ficaram se encarando com cara de 'que grande   
idiotice...' .   
Sigllys: - Mas se não pode ver um inimigo, como fará para golpeá-lo!?  
Trunks: - outra coisa q descobri nas charadas... O negocio de leoa e cervo...   
Bem nosso amigo é nosso inimigo... Então...   
Trunks se vira e dá um golpe certeiro no estomago de Videl que faz com q ela cuspa sangue...   
Goku e Gohan não entenderam o por que de golpear Videl...  
Gohan: - Trunks?! TA MALUCO.... VIDEL É VIDEL... NUM É ESSE CARA NÃO...   
Trunks: - ai que você se engana...   
Sigllys: - Realmente é um garoto muito esperto.... HAHAHAHAHA....   
Gohan: - Vi...vi..videl?!? Mas co...Co...Como?!  
Sigllys: - Videl está ...  
Trunks: - na câmara das sete correntes... Dormindo... Você consegue clonar tanto o ki quanto   
o corpo da pessoa a quem tocaras.... Videl está lá desde quando ela teve o sonho....   
Sigllys: - HAHAHAHAHA... aí você se enganou.... Eu estava no templo até tomar o corpo   
dela por completo.... hahaha no dia que apareci para vocês foi neste dia que eu tomei-a   
por completo....  
Gohan: - e como é que ... que você falava ... dava as pistas....  
Sigllys: - Bem... tenho meus meios... Agora... num sei como é que a videl agüenta....  
Sigllys começa a transformar-se num baixinho (Detalhe: Ele parecia mulher, mas estava com uma   
roupa que apertava os seios e dava pra entender que não tinha seio, era reto, embora estivesse   
com uma roupa lembrando muito um vestido) como videl um dia havia   
descrito só que com aparência de mulher. Cabelos longos vermelhos, olhos verdes, pele   
de um humano normal, e uns 10 centímetros mais alta que Trunks, e a voz num parecia   
ser d homem... bem.. se era, parecia q tava fingindo a voz... (se vocês assistiram DBGT o cap   
7 em q o Trunks também veste-se de mulher e faz aquela voz... hahahaha é mais ou   
menos isso, só que ao contrário...)   
  
Sigllys: - Você Gohan... És péssimo de cama... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA PENSE... ELA   
DEVE ESTAR ME AGRADECENDO PQ TA LONGE D VC!!   
Gohan: - SEU... BAKA!!!!!  
Vegeta: - HAHA... EITA KAKAROTTO, ESSA FOI PUBLICA... HAHAHA SE EU FOSSE VOCÊ, QUE   
GRAÇAS A KAMI NÃO SOU, IA EMBORA ... SUMIA DA FACE DA TERRA.. HAHAHA  
Sigllys: - E você Vegeta.... não ria muito não.... Pq você era tão péssimo quanto ele....Não...   
Você é pior que ele! HAHHAHAHAHA  
Vegeta: - Você esperimentou-me por acaso?!?!  
Sigllys: - HAHAHAHAHHA... É CLARO.... ATÉ GOKU! HAHAHAHA VCS SAIYA-JINS SÃO PESSIMOS DE CAMA...   
HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA... ERA UM HORROR!!!!!  
Trunks: - Pelo visto você também é gay.. né!?!  
Sigllys: - HAHAHAHAHA Errou d novo!!! HAHAHAHAHHA...*voz feminina* EU SOU A PRINCESA DO MEU   
PLANETA!!!HAHAHAHAHAHHA... A voz de homem é só para que vocês tivessem mais medo... HAHHAA  
  
E sai voando pra longe deles...  
Vegeta p. d ódio por que num acredita no que ouviu... : BAKAYARO!!!!!!!   
Gohan: - BAKA!!!   
Saem voando atras dela...  
Goku: - ainda num entendi!  
  
Trunks e goten caem no chão!  
  
Trunks: - Goku-san... é o seguinte... começa a explicar e então?! vamos atrás deles!  
Goku: - agora eu entendi! Como é que ela ousa a fazer isso! e sai que nem um flash!  
Trunks (com aquelas gotonas na cabeça...) -__-, : - é melhor seguirmos eles....  
Goten: - Trunks... Eu ainda num entendi!  
  
Trunks cai de cara no chão!  
- Oro! @.@  
- Goten... não faz perguntas... No caminho eu te explico! Agora vamos se não num achamos eles   
mais!  
- Tá!  
  
Eles seguiram atrás do .. digo da baixinha...   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E agora?!?! Finalmente Sigllys apareceu... Será que ele é tão forte quanto aparenta?! Ou por   
ser mulher, não será páreo para nossos heróis?! Só uma coisa que não entra na cabeça.... O   
vegeta ser ruim de cama... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA pode?!?  
  
Vegeta: - hei, psiu!... você ta afim de apanhar?!  
Eu: - Glup! hehehe.. tava só brincando Vegeta-sama! fica calminho! *reverencia exagerada*  
Vegeta: - é bom mesmo! *sai*  
Eu: - ele já foi?!?! * me levando*  
Trunks: - Já!...  
eu: - uhauhauhauhuhauhauha péssimo de cama! uhauhahuauhuhauha   
Trunks (com uma gota na cabeça) eu acho que ele escutou! Ele ta correndo vindo para cá!  
Eu: - NANI!?!?!?!?!?!? CEBU NAS CANELAS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gente... te próximo capitulo!  
Vageta *espumando de ódio* : - VOLTA AQUI MOLECA!!!!!!!  
Eu: - AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
................................................................................ 


	4. A batalha

(...) Fala do autor  
... Ação  
"..." Pensamento  
: -... Fala  
LETRA MAIUSCULA Grito  
* "..." * Telepatia  
Tradução: wakarimashita = Eu entendi  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dbz não pertence a minha pessoa... Mas a personagem ai Sigllys é minha sim ò.ó~  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 4. A batalha  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Depois de ter conseguido 'escapar' de vegeta no fim do capitulo passado (e sobrevivido a p***   
de uma corrida para sobrevivência... não foi mole não, viu!) -.-'  
Nossos heróis seguem Sigllys até um campo (típico de luta... onde lutaram contra cell, Majin   
Buu e outros...) Descem, e ficam em posição de luta...  
  
Sigllys: - Não pensei que só por que eu sou baixinha e mulher, sou menos forte que vocês...   
Trunks: - ta com medo agora?!  
Goten: - Por que você matou kaa-san!?  
Sigllys: - eu num matei ninguém! Já disse...   
Gohan: - matou sim! Minha kaa-san..... Bulma.... 18, Yamcha.. Kuririn... Entre outros da terra!  
Por que você quis mata-los?!  
Sigllys: - já disse que não matei ninguém... Outra.... 18, ten-chin-han, chaoz, maron e a metade  
da população que eu disse está morta, está apenas dormindo... Não sou que nem vocês, malditos   
Saiya-jins, que não pouparam esforços para matar meu povo... Por isso vão pagar!!!  
Goten: - Mas minha kaa-san está morta... Eu senti e vi!  
Sigllys: - Eu sei! Os únicos que realmente morreram foram Kuririn, Chi-chi, Yamcha, e   
principalmente Bulma.  
Vegeta: - PORQUE DIAXOS VOCÊ VIVE DIZENDO 'PRINCIPALMETE BULMA' ?!?!  
Sigllys: - Nada... Já disse que irá saber quando revive-la... Só estou fazendo o q eu vi no   
futuro...  
Todos: - VIU NO FUTURO?!  
Sigllys: - É... Chega de papo...   
  
Sigllys começa a soltar o ki, mas não parece soltar todo... Faz uma pequena mudança no corpo,   
ficando tão alta quanto Goku...  
  
Sigllys: - estão prontos? Quem será o primeiro a morrer?!  
Vegeta: - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Não me faça rir garota! HAHAHAHAHA... Você quer abater todos   
primeiro ou um a um?   
Sigllys: - Você que sabe, Príncipe Vegeta! Mas se você vier... Será o que eu darei mais a  
tenção! Não quero acabar com todos eles... Só você e mais ninguém! O resto dos saiya-jins   
depois eu vejo se mato ou não!  
Trunks: - Eu vou primeiro! Não vai ser tão fácil de me matar!  
Sigllys: - HAHAHAHA Espero que tenham trazido as tais sementes dos deuses... Por que vão   
precisar! HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Trunks: -GRRRRR  
E parte para cima dela, que diminui de tamanho para ficar da mesma altura. Os dois estão   
lutando, na velocidade normal d luta... Porém, Sigllys fazia com que ele aumentasse a   
velocidade...  
Sigllys: - HAHAHAHA Se for só essa tua força, eu já ganhei! taca um soco tão forte que   
Trunks vai parar uns 1000 metros de distância... Goten se enfurece e parte pra cima dela,   
mas logo também é jogado pra longe...  
Trunks: - Cê ta legal, goten!?   
Goten: - to sim.... Ela é bem forte...  
Sigllys: - HAHAHAHA SE VCS SE TRANSFORMAREM EM SUPER SAIYA-JINS PODERAM TER ALGUMA CHANCE   
DE DERROTAR-ME! HAHAHAHA SE NÃO, PREPAREM-SE!  
  
Sigllys solta várias bolas de energia nos garotos que de cara se transformam em Super saiya-jins   
e começam a ataca-la com mais rapidez e ela também responde os golpes na mesma fúria e jeito   
dos garotos.  
  
Goten: - Trunks, o que você tem?!  
Trunks havia parado de lutar, apenas observava Goten e Sigllys...  
- Goten... Porque você parou de lutar?!  
Goten também para de lutar...  
- Trunks... O Que você tem... Goten vai tocar no amigo e recebe um golpe no estomago  
- Goten??? Porque está me atacando?!  
Vegeta: - O que diabos vocês estão fazendo!?  
Trunks Que fugia dos ataques de goten : - Eu não sei o que esta havendo!   
Goku: - Goten! Para com isso!  
Goten: - Ele que ta me atacando! Manda Ele parar que eu paro!  
Trunks: - Mais eu nem encostei em você!  
Goten: - Você me deu um soco no estomago! Tive que revidar!  
Trunks: - Goten, eu não te bati!  
Goten: - Trunks! ATRAS DE VOCÊ!  
  
Trunks leva uma pernada na cara e cai longe!  
Sigllys: - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Tão se divertindo garotos?!   
Trunks: - DESGRAÇADA Começa atacar Sigllys   
Goten: - TA VENDO TOU-SAN! O TRUNKS TA ME ATACANDO! E VOCÊ NÃO QUER QUE EU ATAQUE ELE!?  
*começa a revidar os golpes!*  
Gohan: - Ela deve esta criando isso! Ataca, e faz com que o ataque seja o outro que dá!  
Goku: - eu não to entendendo nadinha de nada!  
Sigllys atrás de Goku : - é por acaso é pra entender?!  
Goku se vira e vê apenas o vulto de Sigllys....   
????: - GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Goku: - essa voz! É a Chi-chi!  
Gohan: - Mas... mas Kaa-san ta morta!...  
Chi-chi: - Goku... Meu querido goku! o abraça  
Goku: - Chi-chi?! O que está fazendo aqui?!  
Chi-chi: - As esferas... Você desejou q eu voltasse... Eu estou aqui!  
Goku: - NANI?!?! Mas... *Olha ao redor e vê Bulma, Yamcha, Kuririn, Maron, 18, Pichollo, dentre   
outros...* Estávamos lutando agorinha mesmo... Com Sigllys...  
Chi-chi: - AH Goku... Tudo acabou! Meu goku!... o sorriso q ela dava de amistoso passou para   
sanguinário... Ela ataca Goku, fazendo com que a mão dela ultrapassa-se o corpo dele, mas por   
sorte...   
Goku: - Você não é a chi-chi! Ele segura o braço dela  
Vegeta: - Até q enfim você viu isso! Agora, VOCÊ QUER ME SOLTAR KAKAROTTO!  
Goku toma um susto: - AHHH!!! VEGETA!?!??! solta ele  
Vegeta: - QUEM VOCÊ TAVA ESPERANDO!?!?!? A KARLA PEREZ?!  
Goku: - Não!  
Vegeta: - enquanto você tava sonhando ai com sei lá o que, Sigllys golpeou seu filho e feriu   
gravemente! Gohan ta lá ajudando o trunks... e você ta que nem palerma!  
Gohan: - AHHH!  
Goku: - GOHAN!!!!!!!  
...  
Trunks: - Você está bem!? *Pega Gohan nos braços* Senhor Gohan! Você esta bem!?  
Sigllys: - eu to bem sim!  
Gohan: - Por que é que você ta abraçando ela e chamando por mim?! Eu acabei de golpear ela!  
Trunks: - AAAYY!!!! solta ela!  
Sigllys: - AAAIII!!!!! Pô! Você poderia pelo menos ter me soltado levemente no chão!  
Trunks: - Olha pra minha cara e vê se eu tenho algum parentesco com um burro!  
Sigllys: - Sabendo que você é filho de Vegeta... Parentesco com burro isso eu não sei, mas com   
jumento, talvez! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA  
Vegeta: - SUA PIRRALHA!  
Sigllys: - VEM, VEM! * Posição de ataque q nem criança faz...* BLEE :þ  
Vegeta: - SUA!!!!!!   
  
Vegeta parte para cima de Sigllys com toda fúria... E acaba acertando a cara do  
Próprio filho...  
Trunks: - AAAHHH!!! TOU-SAN! PÔ! PORQUE VOCÊ ME ATACOU! QUEM GRITOU FOI ELA, NÃO EU!  
Vegeta: - SUA PIRRALHA... agarra trunks pela roupa VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME ENGANAR COM ESSE TRUQUE   
NÃO começa a 'estrangular' trunks  
Trunks: - tou-...tou-san!!! S...Sou... Eu... Mesmo...  
Goku: - OYE!!! VEGETA....  
Vegeta: - NÃO ME ATRAPALHE KAKAROTTO!!!!!!  
Goku olha pra gohan... Olha pra Sigllys que ta rindo tanto que já caiu no chão... Olha pra   
vegeta e olha pra cima...: - ai, ai, ai! Se ele não parar...   
*"Ô... Vegeta, se você..." *  
Vegeta: JÁ DISSE PRA CALAR A BOCA!!!!!  
Trunks dá um chute bem no meio das pernas de Vegeta que sente e cai de dor!  
Vegeta: - AAAHHH!!!  
Trunks: - Ta...Ta... (pega fôlego) TA A FIM DE ME MATAR É!?!?!?!  
Vegeta: SEU PIRRALHO!!!! PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSOOOOOO!??!?!?  
Trunks: - TU TAVA QUASE ME SUFOCANDO PORACARIA!  
Vegeta: - SEEEEEUUUUUU...  
Sigllys: - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...EU NUNCA VI UMA COISA TÃO ENGRASSADA COMO ESSA!!!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
Vegeta: - SUA...KAKAROTTO PORQUE DIABOS VOCÊ NÃO AVISOU!!!! fica bem de  
Baixo da cara de goku só que com aquela cara enorme....  
Goku: - bem que eu tentei... Mas você mandou eu calar a boca!  
  
Sigllys: - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Não to dizendo * tira uma lágrima do olho esquerdo* Não disse   
trunks... Parentesco com um jumento está mais pro lado dele... Se bem que um jumento pelo   
menos serve pra carregar coisas...   
Esse ai, nem pra matar mais serve! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
Trunks: - SUA... YYYAAAA!!! PARA DE FALAR MAL DELE!!!!  
Goku: - Trunks... Por que é que você ta tentando me pegar? Desviando de todos os golpes dele  
Trunks: - HUM?!?!? Goku!? AAHH ISSO TA ME DANDO NOS NERVOS!!!   
Gohan: - SENHOR VEGETA!!! ONEGAI!!! PARA COM ISSO... AAAAHHH!!!!  
Vegeta * parando*: - GGGRRRR QUE PORRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...  
* "Goku-San... Goku-San... Está me ouvindo?" *  
* "Nani? Bulma-Chan?! O que está...?" *  
* "Preste atenção... Precisamos de sua ajuda para que Sigllys seja vencida..." *  
* "E o que tem que ser feito?" *  
* "Converse com ela... Ela é apenas uma garota que não teve infância... A infância dela foi   
odiar uma pessoa e querer vingança, pois essa pessoa destruiu tudo o que ela mais amava!   
Entenda, Ela quer vingança por estar sozinha, por todos esses anos que ela passou sozinha...   
Ela é uma boa pessoa, eu convivi com ela, e sei disso... se eu não tivesse com raiva da mesma   
pessoa, tenha certeza que nada disso teria acontecido..." *  
* "wakarimashita, Bulma-San!" *  
...  
  
Vegeta Solta o ki de uma vez : - PIRRALHA! APARECE LOGO DE UMA VEZ E LUTE DE VERDADE! QUE EU   
TO CANSADO DE BANCAR O PANACA...   
Sigllys: - Ainda bem que você sabe que é! Taca um murro nas costas de Vegeta e esse sai voando  
Vegeta: - AAAHHH!!! Sua... Num brinca comigo pirralha! Tu vai se arrepender!  
Sigllys: - A brincadeira ta legal, mas vamos acabar com isso... * se transforma novamente e   
vira tão alta quanto Goku* prepare-se príncipe... SHINE!!!   
  
Sigllys começa a atacar vegeta com golpes mais rápidos e certeiros...  
Trunks: - TOU-SANNNN!!!! CUIDADO!!!  
Vegeta * do lado de trunks* : - Com o que?!  
Trunks: - AAAHHHH!!!! O que o senhor ta fazendo aqui? Não era pra ta lutando lá não?!  
Vegeta: - To é?! Não ta vendo que ela ta lutando com o Kakarotto não!?  
Trunks: - Ai! Agora é você fazendo a brincadeira dela!  
Vegeta: - Eu não... O kakarotto que se meteu lá... Na minha frente e disse que tinha que   
conversar com essa pirralha!  
Trunks, Goten e Gohan: - O que é que ele tinha que falar com ela?!  
Vegeta: - E eu sei lá! cara de poucos amigos  
Goten: - Mas pro senhor sair sem fazer objeção... É coisa seria...  
Vegeta: - COMO DISSE PIRRALHO!?!?!?  
Goten (com uma gota na cabeça): - nada não Vegeta-san!  
  
...  
Bulma: - prontinho.... E vocês, já estão prontos?!  
Chi-Chi, Kuririn e Yamcha: - HAI!!!  
Bulma: - É só esperar um pouquinho... já avisei Goku sobre o q temos que fazer Só acho que é   
injustiça com ela não!? Ela só...  
Kuririn: - Injustiça foi ela ter nos matado   
Yamcha: - Concordo!  
Bulma: - Ta bom!... Mas ainda acho injustiça!  
Yamcha: - Bulma, você fica tão bonita assim!  
Bulma: - presta atenção na luta, coisa !  
Yamcha: - Gomen nasai!  
  
...  
Sigllys: - Ainda não entendi por que você trocou de lugar com o vegeta...  
Goku: - Eu queria saber uma coisa...  
(detalhe, entre socos e chutes eles estavam conversando! ').  
Sigllys: - Desembucha de uma vez coisa!  
Goku: - És bem nervosinha pra uma garota...  
Sigllys: - DESEMBUCHA QUE EU NAUM TENHO O DIA TODO!  
Goku: - Por que é que tens tanto ódio do Vegeta? Tipo, ele foi malvado, mas é uma boa pessoa!  
Sigllys: - Por que é que você ta me perguntando isso?  
Goku: - Sentes esse Ki...  
Sigllys: - Por que ela...?!  
Bulma aparece do lado dela... (Parece que só Goku e Sigllys conseguem ver... mas...)  
  
...  
Vegeta: - o que é...   
Trunks: é o Ki de Kaa-san!  
Vegeta: por que ele ta emanando da luta?! Esta vindo do local que os dois estão?!(Olha pro céu)  
...  
  
Bulma (a voz da bulma tava com aquele eco... voz de anjo... sabem né?!) : - Se eu não me engano,   
você me disse que era só.... Por isso eu lhe aceitei lá em casa... Além de nos juntarmos para   
vinga-nos dele...  
Goku: - Tenho certeza que você não é de todo mal assim... Apenas quer vingança!  
Sigllys se vira e vê Chi-chi, Kuririn, e Yamcha, esse dois últimos com as caras fechadas...  
Chi-Chi: - Eu concordo com Goku...   
  
...  
Goten: - Kaa-san...lágrimas brotam dos olhos do jovem guerreiro...  
Gohan: - O que esta acontecendo lá em cima?  
Trunks: - Bem que eu queria saber...   
...  
  
Chi-Chi: - Por que você não se lembra do que aconteceu com você no passado...  
Kuririn: - Irá fazer bem pra sua memória...   
Bulma: - Lembre-se...   
Bulma toca carinhosamente a cabeça de Sigllys que começa a se lembrar de quando era criança...   
Antes que o planeta Kitsuromy fosse destruído pelos Saiya-jins. De como seu planeta natal era   
parecido com a terra... Calma e agitada... Com vários Kitsuromy-jins, com quase as mesmas   
personalidades dos terráqueos. Sigllys Balança a cabeça com veemência pra esquecer das   
lembranças, agora, reduzidas a pó...  
  
...  
Vegeta, Gohan, Goten e Trunks olham pro céu onde a batalha tinha parado...   
  
Vegeta: - O que está acontecendo lá?!  
Vovó Uranay: - Apenas está acontecendo à batalha interior de Sigllys...   
Vegeta, Gohan, Goten e Trunks: - BATALHA INTERIOR?!  
Vovó uranay: - Hai Hai... Bulma que pediu...  
Trunks: - Kaa-san!? Como assim!??! Naze!?  
Vovó uranay: - Ela conviveu com essa criança por três meses... E viu que o que ela precisava   
era de amor... Só que Bulma-San também estava com problemas... E justamente com o mesmo cara   
em que essa criança tinha ódio e sede de vingança... Por um tempo juntaram-se e formaram o   
plano de Machucar e destruir essa pessoa...  
Gohan: - Vegeta-san!  
Vegeta: - ....  
Vovó Uranay: - Agora só depende de Bulma-san e dos outros...  
Trunks: - E por que Goku-San está lá?!   
Vovó Uranay: - Para ajudar... Só ele pode ajudar... Por enquanto...  
...  
  
Sigllys: - IIE! O QUE PASSOU, PASSOU... NÃO VOLTA MAIS! Aquela paz que minha terra natal tinha   
foi destruída por sua raça Kakarotto! Eu prometi a minha raça que vingaria a morte de todos,   
matando o príncipe dos saiya-jins, e vou faze-lo!  
Sigllys começa a descer na direção em que Vegeta estava, e começa a ataca-lo com bolas de ki.   
Este e os outros que estavam lá se esquivam saindo da mira dela. Vegeta já estava começando   
um ataque, mas Goku se pôs na frente dele...  
Goku: - Ainda não vegeta!  
Vegeta: - Ela me ataca e eu não revido!? Você deve estar brincando, né?!   
Goku: - Você saberá a hora de atacar... Vovó uranay ira dizer pra vocês... Peça pra que Gohan,   
Goten e trunks fiquem perto de você para ataca-la com tudo...   
Sai de perto de Vegeta pra segurar Sigllys e Vegeta vai pra perto dos outro e avisa-os.  
Goku entra na frente de Sigllys e bloqueia todos os golpes dela... Só que ele abaixa a guarda..   
Ela estava chorando...   
Goku: - Eu disse... Você não é má...  
Sigllys: - Eu posso não ser... Mas matarei vegeta, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça!  
Goku: - Não deveria fazer isso...   
Sigllys: - Goku-san... Não tem mais volta...   
Goku: - Nani?  
Sigllys que estava sendo segurada por Goku, começou a aumentar o ki...  
Sigllys: - Se você não sair de minha frente Você irá dormir por um bom tempo... Estou aqui   
para lutar contra Vegeta e mais ninguém... Quero saber até que ponto irá à luta... O quão   
forte fiquei... me preparei até agora para este dia... Peça a Bulma que não atrapalhe... Não   
quero que ninguém atrapalhe... Entendeu... Se eu tiver que morrer, morrerei feliz, por ter   
conhecido pessoas tão legais quanto Bulma... Mas... Eu quero me vingar... Entenda-ME...   
Sumimasen...  
  
Goku olha para a pequena garota que estava a sua frente, e como sempre pra essas coisas ele   
não é tão burro quanto parece.... (desculpa, mas é que ele às vezes é irritantemente infantil,   
mas outras ele se porta como adulto) : Eu entendo...  
E sai do meio de Sigllys e esta, apenas sorri, e se volta a vegeta.   
Goku: - Saiba que não vencerá....  
Sigllys: - Goku-san....  
Goku: - Hai...  
Sigllys: - Irei morrer, sei disso, mas logo, logo você terá uma ótima surpresa, não vinda de   
batalha, mas sim, de sua família....   
E sai em busca de sua luta final... Sua luta contra vegeta.  
  
Bulma olha para Goku com lágrimas nos olhos.  
Goku: - não podemos fazer nada.....  
Bulma: - está errado... O que tínhamos que fazer, já fizemos... Agora, é a vez de acontecer o   
que tem que acontecer...  
Goku abaixa o olhar até Sigllys que começa sua ultima luta...   
  
Sigllys: - DESSA VEZ PRINCIPE VOCÊ NÃO ESCAPARÁ DE MIM TÃO FACIL!  
E começa a ataca-lo com veemência....  
Vegeta: - Até que enfim vou poder me divertir como nos velhos tempos... e matar uma pirralha   
como você será mais fácil do que tirar doce de bebê....  
Sigllys: - Isso é q veremos.....  
  
E os dois partem um para cima do outro, numa luta, que já tinha vencedor, mesmo sendo perdedor...  
  
O que acontecerá agora?! Vegeta ira Perder?! Sigllys conseguirá vencer o príncipe dos   
saiya-jins?! E o que acontecera com Bulma e os outros... O tempo de um ano esta correndo, e   
a batalha está apenas no começo (Ecaaaaaaa to falando que nem o narrador de dragon ball Z! só   
faltava aquela musica de fundo pra ficar igual!)   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Desculpe-me a demora pra escrever o capitulo..... Ele tava parcialmente escrito, mas a   
criatividade tava faltando _ Espero que tenham gostado....^^ O próximo vira logo, logo...   
Review ok ^^ (duvido muito q percam o tempo com revisão _ já q desse fic eu recebi só 3   
reviews na a 4 meses atrás ;______; tudo bem... acontece ^^ ) :****************************  
Ja Ne Minna! :********************  
Kisu :*********************** 


	5. Adeus

(...) Fala da autora  
... Ação  
"..." Pensamento  
: - ... Fala  
LETRA MAIUSCULA Grito  
* "..." * Telepatia  
+...+ Ataques  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dbz não pertence a minha pessoa... Mas a personagem ai Sigllys é minha sim ò.ó~  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Capitulo 5. Adeus...  
------------------------------------------------  
Bulma olha para Goku com lágrimas nos olhos.  
Goku: - não podemos fazer nada.....  
Bulma: - está errado... O que tínhamos que fazer, já fizemos... Agora, é a vez de acontecer o   
que tem que acontecer...  
Goku abaixa o olhar até Sigllys que começa sua ultima luta...   
  
Sigllys: - DESSA VEZ PRINCIPE VOCÊ NÃO ESCAPARÁ DE MIM TÃO FACIL!  
E começa a ataca-lo com veemência....  
Vegeta: - Até que enfim vou poder me divertir como nos velhos tempos... e matar uma pirralha   
como você será mais fácil do que tirar doce de bebê....  
Sigllys: - Isso é q veremos.....  
  
E os dois partem um para cima do outro, numa luta, que já tinha vencedor, mesmo sendo   
perdedor...  
-----------------------------------  
  
Vegeta: - + FINAL FLASH + !  
Sigllys: - + SEISHIN DAME + !  
A luta se igualava à luta contra majin buu, mas de alguma forma vegeta não conseguia ganhar tão   
fácil... Trunks, Goku, Gohan, e os outros tentaram se proteger dos raios e explosões, o que se   
dificultava a cada minuto que se passava... Os ki's eram imensos... e o poder de destruição dos   
dois era maior ainda! Vovó uranay foi levada por goku para bem longe do local, seguido por   
Trunks, Goten, e Gohan.  
Goten: - tou-san, por que ele vai ficar só!?!??! Ele vai precisar de ajuda! E MUITA!  
Trunks: - Concordo Goku-san! Eu pensei que essa garota só tava brincando.. Se eu soubesse que   
ela tinha esses poderes de destruição, eu com certeza não tinha brincado lá na hora!  
Goku: - Você não brincou! Ela que fez a brincadeira maior! Aqui está seguro, vovó uranay, é   
melhor sair daqui e voltar de onde a senhora veio... é mais seguro....   
Vovó uranay: - Você tem razão... Já dei o recado.... Então estou me indo! FUI!...  
Gohan: - Tou-san, você vai voltar?!  
Goku: - Não agora... Vou assistir de longe...   
Trunks: - O senhor está calmo... Mais do que estava antes... Por que?! Depois de conversar com   
ela, ficou mais calmo!? E por que o Ki de kaa-san emanou lá da luta de vocês?!  
Goten: - E o de kaa-san também!   
Goku: - só posso dizer que elas estão ajudando.... Não agora, mas estavam....   
Goten, Gohan e Trunks: NANI!!?!??!?!  
Goku: - não posso explicar, também nem sei direito... só posso dizer que aquela garota lá esta   
lutando só por uma coisa, liberdade da consciência dela!  
Goten: - liberdade da consciência?!?!?! Ela te fez mal, isso sim... ESSA GAROTA MATOU KAA-SAN!   
NÃO SE LEMBRA MAIS NÃO???????  
Goku: - Ela só matou pra acontecer exatamente o que você esta fazendo, filho... Ter raiva e   
soltarem todo o ki que está preso dentro de você.  
Gohan: - essa Garota então é suicida! Querer mexer com Vegeta-san e com o senhor, tou-san!  
Goku: - Não é suicida... é vingança....  
...  
  
...Enquanto isso na luta....  
  
Vegeta: - " essa pirralha é mais forte do que imaginava!"   
Vegeta estava apanhando um bocado, estava muito dolorido e com vários ferimentos sangrando   
muito, ao contrario de Sigllys, que estava menos cansada e com menos ferimentos e menos sangue.  
Sigllys: - Então Príncipe... ainda vai se gabar de que és mais forte?! Eu lhe disse que não vou   
perder! Você já era! Ira pro inferno onde é o lugar de todos os saiya-jins....   
  
Vegeta: - + BIG BANG FIREBALL +   
Sigllys: - + AIKASHI +   
Cada minuto que se passava a energia dos dois diminuía, a de Vegeta muito mais rápido do que a   
da garota... Era difícil, a olhos, ver o que acontecia, a única coisa que se era vista seria   
clarões de energia se chocando... O grito dos dois era constante...   
Vegeta: - + ENERGY EXPLOSIVE +   
Sigllys: - + BAZOOKA BEAM +   
Vegeta: - Sua pirralha, você vai morrer mesmo que isso custe minha vida!  
Sigllys: - Se realmente custar sua vida, eu posso morrer em paz, Baka... Agora quer fazer o   
favor de morrer logo?! Eu não tenho minha vida toda não... ok?!  
Vegeta: - Então sabe que irá morrer aqui!  
Sigllys: - É DA TUA CONTA?! + RENZOKOU ENERGY DAN +   
E Parte para cima dele. Este consegue se desviar e manda outro ataque  
Vegeta: - + RENZOKOU EYE BEAM +   
Sigllys: - AHHHHHH!!!!!!   
Goku e cia começam a se aproximar do local de luta mais uma vez... e viram, agora melhor o que   
acontecia...   
  
Trunks: - ACERTOU!  
Goku: - Sinta direito! O Ki de Vegeta está bem menor do que o Ki da garota... Se ela quiser,   
acaba com ele mais rápido... Não é por que vegeta acertou ela novamente que isso fará com que   
ela perca...  
* Bulma: - Creio que não.... *  
* Goku: - como assim? *  
* Bulma: - você irá ver... Preste atenção...*  
  
De repente Sigllys sente-se tonta, a visão turva... Cai no chão como se desfalecendo...  
Vegeta: - " é agora ou nunca...." ataca com uma seqüência de chutes e socos, e em seguida o   
final flash.   
Sigllys: - AHHH!!!!  
Trunks: - Continua dizendo que ela é mais forte Goku-san...  
Goku: não é por ser mais forte... A sede de vingança é maior...   
Sigllys estava no chão e se contorcia de dores... Mas não parecia ser do ataque de Vegeta.. Ela   
se levanta, meio que cambaleando...   
- " se eu não acabar com isso... Eu não vou perder... mesmo..." NÃO PERDEREI!!   
+ SESHIN NO BAKUDAN + !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Vegeta: - AHHHH!!!!   
Esse cai no chão... desta vez Sigllys acerta ele apenas em pontos vitais... Vegeta esta caído   
no chão... tenta se levantar mas ta difícil...  
  
Trunks: - TOU-SAN!!!!!  
Gohan: _- VEGETA-SAN!!!!  
Goten: - TOU-SAN, VAI AJUDA-LO!  
  
Nesta hora vegeta consegue se mexer... se levanta como se não tivesse levado o ataque... só que   
por dentro ele estava bem avariado... só não iria aceitar ajuda para derrotar uma pirralha!   
Vegeta: - NÃO VENHAM! Eu não preciso de ajuda pra derrotar essa pirralha!  
Trunks: - Tou-san!   
Sigllys Que se aproximava de vegeta com uma bola de ki na mão : - tem certeza?!  
Vegeta: - Não ira me derrotar tão fácil, pirralha!  
  
Sigllys derruba vegeta e com um pé, fica apertando a cabeça dele contra o chão... Vegeta estava   
perto do fim... e isso ele sabia, e estava com medo, raiva, ira... ele não conseguia derrotar a   
pirralha!   
"Bulma-san... sumimasen, amor...."  
* "Não desista..." *  
* "Bulma?!" *  
* "Hai... Não desista, não agora..." *  
Bulma aparece no meio da batalha, desta vez todos viram-na...  
  
Trunks: - Kaa-san... Falava enquanto ficava com cara de choro...  
Bulma sorri para todos e se volta para vegeta... só ele conseguia ouvi-la...  
  
* " Naze, Bulma... Você fez...." *   
* "Shiii.. não é hora de pensar nisso, meu querido... você vai vencer..." *  
Sigllys: - NÃO ATRAPALHE BULMA!   
Sigllys tira o pé da cabeça de vegeta e dá um chute em Bulma, essa voa pra longe e some...  
Vegeta: - BULMAA!  
Vegeta solta o Ki todo... começa atacar Sigllys com toda fúria, não estando nem ai se ela era   
mulher... ele estava com fúria nos olhos, Sigllys se desconcentrou, mas para fugir da fúria do   
príncipe, ela joga a bola de energia que segurava na mão, acertando em cheio o lado esquerdo do   
corpo, fazendo um corte bem feio... Vegeta cai no chão pelo impacto e pela dor... Sigllys parte   
novamente para cima do príncipe e começa a bater nele com toda fúria... Goku estava se segurando   
para não entra na batalha, que começava a ficar desigual completamente... Num subto, Trunks   
consegue se desvencilhar de todos e parte pra cima de Sigllys com lágrimas nos olhos. O pequeno   
príncipe estava como SS2, e consegue tirar a atenção de Sigllys do pai... que estava desmaiado   
no campo...  
  
Goku: - TRUNKS, NÃO!  
Goten: - EU JÁ TO INDO AMIGO!  
Gohan: - NÃO GOTEN!  
Nem goku nem Gohan conseguem segurar Goten, que também parte pra luta, transformado em SS2.   
Sigllys agora tem duas crianças, atacando-a por todos os lados... só que eles não eram páreos   
para ela.. que fez os 2 voarem...  
Trunks: - Go..ten...  
Goten: - certo...  
Os 2 se levantam......  
  
Trunks e Goten: - + FUUUUUU....SÃÃOOOO... HAAAAAAAAA... +   
(Eu tinha que colocar como eles falam! é TAO KAWAII *^.^*)  
E se transformam em SS3, partindo em seguida para cima da garota que não acreditava no que   
via...   
* "estes dois se uniram!? Como pode?! E o poder de luta deles... vai além.. Não vou perder!"   
- NÃO PERDEREI!!!! + BAZOOKA BEAM +   
Gotenks: - + RENZOKU SHINE + gotenks consegue impedir o bazooka... e soltam logo outro...   
+ SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK +   
Sigllys: - Que é isso!?   
Um monte de fantasminhas parecido com gotenks começou a atacá-la... ela se esquivava de todos, e   
então viu o que eles faziam, quando tocava em algo BOOM! Explodiam...  
Sigllys: - que ataque mais infantil...   
Gotenks: - não zombe deste ataque! Passamos 1 mês para fazê-lo!  
Sigllys: - mas ele é sim um ataquezinho fajuto...   
Gotenks: - NÃO É FAJUTO! + SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK + Ataca novamente... Agora com muitos   
fantasmas VÃO MEUS FANTASMAS, PEGUEM-NA!   
Sigllys ria tanto e se esquivava dos fantasmas, até agora nenhum deles tinha se batido e   
explodido... Sigllys ria tanto que não percebeu, que gotenks preparava outro ataque....   
- + KAME-HAME-HAAA + !!!!!!  
Sigllys: - NANI!? + BAZOOKA BEAM +   
Gotenks: - AGORA!  
Os fantasmas pegam-na em cheio... Sigllys se desconcentra completamente e os 50 fantasmas e o   
KameHameHa pegaram-na em cheio...  
Sigllys: - AHHH!!!!  
Gotenks: - Conseguimos!   
A poeira sobe... por alguns isntantes eles ficaram comemorando...  
Gotenks: - huauha ela não é parea para nós! Mas, quando Vegeta-san ficar sabendo... Ai...   
Nós ja eramos... Mas, não ele vai agradecer por termos destruido aquela pirralha!  
Sigllys: - será...?  
  
...  
  
Enquanto isso, Goku estava perto de Vegeta, tentando acordá-lo.  
Goku: - Vegeta, não morra! Vamos, levanta! Acorda!   
Gohan: - Vegeta-san, acorda!   
  
......  
  
* "Vegeta.... vegeta...."  
* "Bulma-san?"  
* "Ainda não é hora de morrer.. vá e faça o destino se cumprir... seu filho esta lutando...   
vá..."  
Goku: - VEGETA ACORDA DE UMA VEZ!   
Gohan: - da logo a semente!  
Goku: - ele vai se engasgar...  
Gohan: - é... Ei.. ele ta se mexendo...  
Vegeta: - ahh.. bota sangue pra fora Ka...ka..kakarotto..  
Goku: - ta aqui a semente...   
Sigllys: - eu disse pra você não se intrometer na luta, goku...  
Gohan: - O que!? Cadê os meninos?!  
Sigllys: - ta perguntando deste 2 fedelhos?! dizia segurando trunks numa mão e goten na outra,   
os 2 muito machucados.... Toma! Entrega especial... ela joga os 2 para cima de Goku e   
Gohan... por sorte, vegeta estava mastigando a semente na hora e Engoliu-a rapidamente.. só que   
não foi rápido o suficiente para se levantar e mandar um ataque nela... Ela estava alguns passos   
longe deles, e então... : - + GENERIC KI BLAST +   
Goku: - ABUNAI....   
O ataque pegou a todos sem exceção...   
Sigllys: - acabou! Eu matei os saiya-jins! Meu povo... eu cumpri com a ... minha... palavra...  
ela cai no chão... quase desfalecida...  
  
O que será que aconteceu com nossos heróis?! Será que eles irão morrer assim?! Não percam o   
próximo Capitulo....   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Os ataques que usei aki, alguns podem esta errados ou não terem a descrição... mas a maioria tem   
^.^'  
Kisu :******  
  
"Ki Blast: Ataque de ki  
"Renzokou Energy Dan (Metralhadora de Ki)  
"Renzokou Eye Beam: Praticamente igual ao Eye Beam, mas são disparados vários raios em   
sequência  
"Renzokou Shine Missile: É a adaptação do Renzokou Energy Dan utilizada pelos Sayajins  
"Ryldeburnsken: não lembro muito, mas tb é devastadora!  
"Seishin no Bakudan: O utilizador cruza os braços na altura do peito concentrando energia   
em ambos, dando a eles a capacidades explosivas, é necessário apenas um toque para causar uma   
pequena explosão que pode causar vários danos ao oponente.  
"Aikashi: A técnica consiste em juntar os dois pulsos, e então desfere-se um poderoso   
raio com incrível poder de perfuração, assemelha-se muito ao Freeza Beam  
"Bazooka Beam: Uma técnica muito parecida com o kamehameha  
"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack: Um dos ataques mais poderosos de Gotenks. Ele cospe uns   
fantasmas parecidos com ele, fantasmas que tem uma mente própria e, quando tocam em alguma   
coisa, explodem, causando graves danos a tudo que for pego pela explosão.  
Quem pode utilizar: Gotenks.  
"Renzoku Shine, Shine Missile: É a adaptação de Gotenks do "Renzoku Energy Dan". É   
basicamente o mesmo, mas bem mais poderoso.  
"Generic Ki Blast: não lembro mais sei que é uma técnica devastadora...  
"SEISHIN DAME: Alma proibida. esse aqui eu que inventei, mas ela se parece cum uma   
tecnica que o freeza faz, a Death ball. 


	6. e agora?

Oi gente! tudo bom com vocês?! Bem, lá vai eu com mais um capitulo de mudanças... espero   
que gostem! DBZ Não é de minha autoria, Mas Sigllys é viu! ò.ó ...  
................................................................................................  
(...) Fala do autor.  
... Ação.  
"..." Pensamento.  
: - ... Fala.  
LETRA MAIUSCULA Grito (a fala de shei-long esta como se ele estivesse gritando... mas é a fala   
normal dele! o resto que estiver de letra maiuscula é porque é grito, ok!)  
* "..." * Telepatia  
+...+ Ataques  
  
### Traduçao dessa fala no final da pagina! ####  
wakarimashita = Eu entendi  
Kaa-san Mãe   
Tou-san Pai  
Iie Não   
Naze Por que?  
Ja Ne, minna-san! Té mais pessoal!  
........................................Capitulo 6. é agora? ...................................  
-==- Sigllys: - eu disse pra você não se intrometer na luta, goku...  
Gohan: - O que!? Cadê os meninos?!  
Sigllys: - ta perguntando deste 2 fedelhos?! dizia segurando trunks numa mão e goten na outra,   
os 2 muito machucados.... Toma! Entrega especial... ela joga os 2 para cima de Goku e   
Gohan... por sorte, vegeta estava mastigando a semente na hora e Engoliu-a rapidamente.. só que   
não foi rápido o suficiente para se levantar e mandar um ataque nela... Ela estava alguns passos   
longe deles, e então... : - + GENERIC KI BLAST +   
Goku: - ABUNAI....   
O ataque pegou a todos sem exceção...   
Sigllys: - acabou! Eu matei os saiya-jins! Meu povo... eu cumpri com a ... minha... palavra...  
ela cai no chão... quase desfalecida... -==-  
  
No campo de batalha o silencio reina... A batalha, parecia que tinha acabado... Sigllys, que   
recobrava a conciencia, levanta-se... No local da batalha um grande buraco...  
Sigllys: - Eu finalmente acabei com Vegeta! Mas... Goku-san... Sumimasen... no seus olhos   
lágrimas se formam... Ela matará alguem com quem tinha começado a se importar - Você parecia  
com meu pai... tão doce... gentil... Sumimasen por dizer o que disse antes de começar essa luta.  
  
Sigllys se curva e cai de joelhos no chão, estava tudo escuro... turvo... as cores se misturavam  
imbasavam sua vista. Sentia-se tonta e não conseguia sentir os pés...  
Sigllys: - Minha previsão não foi toda errada...  
--------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------  
Sigllys estava dormindo na corporação capsula... Já fazia 4 meses que Bulma havia morrido...   
Ela ainda estava lá por que gostava de conforto... Estava dormindo em um dos milhares de quartos  
vazios da Corporação... Seu ki era nulo... Pois Como muitos de seu antigo povo, Sigllys tinha  
poderes que faziam com que quando dormisse, perdesse algo no mundo dos vivos... e só quando   
acordasse, aquilo que foi perdido, fosse recuperado... Ela tinha o dom de prever o futuro e sua   
desvantagem era que ela toda noite morria, por isso seu ki era nulo...  
Sigllys Voava... Tinha asas, como uma anja... Ela havia chegado onde Emma Daio esperava-a...   
Sigllys: - Quem és?  
Emma Daio: - Guardo o purgatorio... e sei que vc é Sigllys... Sei de sua trajetoria... e o por   
que está aqui...  
Sigllys não entendia... Apesar de ter 100 anos aparentava ser menina e muitas veses aparentava   
ser que nem Goku... Pois às vezes não entendia nada... ou se fingia!  
Emma Daio: - Sei que está finjindo... Sabés que irá morrer logo, né?  
Sigllys: - Sei de nada! Vou derrotar o principe dos Saiya-jins e toda a raça saiya-jin existente!  
Emma Daio: - você pode até conseguir mata-lo, mais mesmo assim irá morrer... Estás doente! não é?  
Sigllys: - Eu!? Doente?! de que!?  
Bulma: - Tuberculose galática...  
Emma Daio: - Bulma está aqui... ela me ajudou muito... E ela quer lhe falar... Sai   
Sigllys: - Kaa-san... Como sabes que estou morrendo?  
Bulma: - Quando ainda estava viva, percebi que muitas vezes você fraquejava... uma vez, enquanto  
você dormia, depois de você ter me avisado que morria enquanto dormia, retirei uma amostra de   
seu sangue, e fiz uns testes... e descobri um tipo de tuberculose... a mesma em que eu, yamcha  
Chi-chi e Kuririn morremos...   
Sigllys: - Mas como!? Naze?! Se foi eu que pedi pra que isso acontecesse! era contagioso?!  
Bulma: - Iie... você já tinha a doença...  
Sigllys: - mas como você sabia que era a mesma que a minha se ainda não tinha morrido e nem sabia  
o que eu tinha pedido a shei-long?  
Bulma: - Descobri que era a mesma que a nossa depois dos efeitos e dos diagnosticos... Só Emma   
Daio sabe... e ele não irá contar a ninguem! Certo...   
Sigllys: - Sabes quanto tempo de vida ainda tenho...  
Bulma: - Acho que mais um ano...   
Sigllys: - o tempo certo de...  
Bulma: - Tentar me reviver... Apesar de que aqui, um dia é 1 ano...   
Sigllys: - então você ja tem mais de...  
Bulma: - 100 anos... pra ser mais exata, 190...  
Sigllys: - então eu aqui estou adiantando minha morte?  
Bulma: - Iie... não foi por escolha sua estar aqui... tens esse dom, de ver... só que desta vez,  
estas no presente, apenas sabendo do que irás morrer...   
Sigllys: - Da no mesmo!  
Bulma: - Pense como quiser, filha... mas quer mesmo prever? venha cá...  
Bulma leva a pequena até uma fonte ali perto... Bulma toca na água e algumas imagens aparecem.   
Bulma: - O que está havendo?  
Sigllys: - Não podes ver?  
Bulma: - Iie... diga pra mim, filha...  
Sigllys: - Hai... Vegeta esta muito machucado caido no chão, Aquele de nome Gohan também esta   
machucado... Tem duas crianças....  
Bulma: - Goten e trunks, né?  
Sigllys: - Hai... eles estão apanhando... O de cabelos espetados... kakarotto... Está dando algo  
pra Vegeta... e ele se recupera... Goku caiu no chão... Agora Vegeta está com força total e está  
me atacando sem parar... Eu jogo os dois fedelhos para cima de Vegeta e Mando um ataque de Ki...  
O ataque é devastador...Vegeta é o unico que desvia... mas o ataque ainda conseguiu pega-lo...   
Causando muitos ferimentos a ele... Eu.. to caindo no chão... to... jorando sangue pela boca...   
Uma dor.. no peito... meu coração esta..  
Bulma: - ficando fraco... você está perdedo a respiração... bulma começa a chorar Vegeta se   
levanta, lhe ataca e acaba perfrando seu peito e lhe explode em mil pedacinhos... Acertei?  
Sigllys: - como sabes?! diz em meio a lágrimas..   
Bulma: - Vi atraves de teus olhos... Você terá uma luta muito forte... Você e Vegeta... Agora, te  
trago um apelo de teus pais..  
Sigllys: - Nani!? Como!?  
Bulma: - Emma Daio conseguiu... transmiti a eles o que acontecia... e eles me pediram pra eu lhe   
Falar isto... "Etz kin ant @ nand niant yhang mient * kinf guik niat!" seu pai lhe disse, ja sua   
mãe " Ayany @ lingit thianf kinf dihiny nths * xirz xeir ningo mant::: eiungst lingdft doska @   
kiet kep kinf nantw:::"  
Sigllys chorava muito... Bulma sabia o que significava por que eles haviam traduzido a ela...  
Bulma: - muito bonito as palavras de teus Pais...  
Sigllys caia no chão chorando muito...  
Bulma: - Filha... eu agora faço as palavras deles minhas.... "Esqueça o que aconteceu no passado,  
na vida precisamos de aprovações. E você está passando por esta!" "Filha, Mesmo morta ainda penso  
em você. Esqueça a vingança, e viva em paz com eles... Aprenda a perdoar, pois nós perdoamos o   
que você fez para nos vingar..."   
Sigllys: - katfaksr, kmaur! katfaksr! sumimasen, Kaa-san Bulma! Sumimasen Minna-san, mas o que   
está feito não pode ser desfeito... você também fez uma coisa que irá se arrepender mais tarde!  
Bulma: - Ter pedido a Shei-long que fizesse aquilo quando me revivesse?  
Sigllys: - Iie... Saberá mais tarde! isso eu sei!  
----------------------------------------Fim Flash Back------------------------------------------  
Novamente Sigllys acorda...   
Sigllys: - Realmente... o destino mudou... e eu venci...  
????: - Tem certeza?!  
Sigllys olha para todos os lados, se levanta com dificuldade... quando presente melhor os kis...   
Olha para frente da cratera... Vegeta desfazia a proteção que cobria Kakarotto, e os outros...  
O destino havia mudado sim... um pouco... Mas o resultado seria igual... Ela estava morrendo...  
Vegeta: - Pronta para morrer Pirralha?!  
Sigllys: - Iie, enquanto você não morrer eu não irei também!  
Goku percebia, Sigllys estava com a mão no peito... como se quisesse segurar o coração...   
* " Goku.... Goku... " *  
* " Diga Bulma-san! " *  
* " Não deixe Vegeta matar ela! Foi o ultimo pedido dos pais dela a mim... Onegai Goku-san! " *  
* " Wakarimasta Bulma-san " *  
Sigllys: - + AKA... + A dor havia aumentado ahh.. meu peito...  
Vegeta: - É agora! + FINAL... +  
Goku: - VEGETA NÃO! Se põe na frente dele não precisa fazer isso... ela já está morrendo!  
Vegeta: - KAKAROTO SAI DA MINHA FRENTE! Essa é a minha luta! NÃO INTERFIRA!   
Goku: - você quer mandar essa garota pro infero, né?  
Vegeta: - Mais do que te mandar pra lá! agora sai da minha frente ou você vai junto com ela!  
Goku: - tá... quer mata-la, vai em frente, começa a sair da frente de vegeta Já que não   
quer ver Bulma-san novamente... vá em frente!  
Vegeta: - O que quer dizer com isso!?  
Goku que ja tinha saido da frente dele : - Você vai logo descobrir!  
Vegeta: - NÃO AMOLE COM SUAS IDIOTICES! + FINAL FLA... + Então vegeta vê o por que Goku disse   
o que tinha dito a ele... Bulma aprarece no campo de batalha, segurando o corpo da pequena   
criança... Que parecia não pertencer a este mundo...  
Vegeta: - Kakaro..tto.. como você sabia?? dizia fazendo sumir o ataque final flash...   
Goku: - intuição...  
Vegeta: - O QUE DIABOS ESSA MULHER ESTÁ FAZENDO!? ELA DEVERIA SE PREOCUPAR EM CUIDAR DO   
FILHO DELA E NÃO DE UMA PIRRALHA QUE NEM ELA!  
Goku foi o unico a se aproximar...   
Sigllys ainda viva nos braços de uma Bulma preocupada e cheia de lágrimas : - Por que você   
mais uma vez entrou neste campo de batalha, Bulma-san?  
### Bulma: - "niet @ miet @ autns nautkr jir uyte sirsd @ Ayany " é o que eu, sua mãe e seu pai   
queremos... "Ayany @ uyrnt ki thyes " ####  
Goku que leu os pensamentos de bulma e soube o que significava aquelas frases estranhas,   
concordava cm elas! : - faça o que eles pedem... afinal, você se preocupou comigo, não foi?  
Então no fundo você ja perdoou o que Vegeta lhe fez... Afinal, se nada disso tivesse acontecido,  
você não teria nos conhecido!  
Bulma: - Exatamente. E saiba, eu vou cuidar de você aconteça o que acotecer...   
Goku se abaixa e pega Sigllys nos braços, enquanto Bulma se levanta e abre suas longas asas..  
Sigllys: - Kaa-san... você vai me levar?  
Bulma apenas olha-a com ternura, estica o braço esquerdo... Sigllys levanta o direito para tocar   
na mão dela... Vegeta olhava tudo de longe... no fundo ele queria ir lá tomar bulma nos braços   
e mandar todo mundo se lascar e arrancar aquela roupa de anjo dela... Ela iria logo, logo estar   
nos braços de seu principe novamente...  
  
No segundo que Sigllys toca na mão de Bulma, uma luz muito forte emana do toque das duas,   
Vegeta e Goku (os unicos acordados) tapam os olhos e quando novamente olham, Bulma havia ido e  
o pequeno corpo de Sigllys agora, estava sem vida... Tudo tinha terminado... Só faltava reviver   
Todos... Goku faz um buraco onde enterra o corpo da pequena... Trunks e goten choravam depois de  
que Goku contou tudo a eles... Os dois pequenos tinham perdoado Sigllys, e Gohan também, só o do  
contra do Vegeta que estava de cara amarrada como sempre!  
Vegeta: - COMO É QUE VC DISSE?!??!?!  
Eu: - O QUE VOCÊ ESCUTOU SEU CHATO! E SE ME ENXER A PACIENCIA SUA BULMA NAUM VOLTA E VOCÊ VAI TER  
QUE PEGAR OUTRA PESSOA PRA PODER VC FAZER SABE O QUE! :Þ (mostro lingua!)   
Trunks: - tou-san fica calado, eu ainda quero kaa-san do meu lado, viu --'  
Vegeta: - ....   
Pois bem... as esferas do Dragão ja tinham sido encontradas, apesar do um ano não ter passado,   
elas ja poderiam ser usadas... O que pareceu estranho para os Guerreiros Z... Um dia depois de   
terem reunido as esferas, Dende, no templo de Kami-sama chama shei-long e logo eles estavam   
pedindo para que todos revivessem e acordassem, porém, algo de estranho aconteceu...  
  
Shei-long: - SEUS DESEJOS FORAM REALIXADOS, ME DIGA AGORA O TERCEIRO DESEJO...  
Vegeta: - Onde está Bulma?! Ainda não sinto o Ki dela!  
Trunks: - Ta vendo tou-san! por que é que você foi brigar com a autora!? Ta ai! ela aprontou...  
Eu pigarreando : - Oh, trunks... ei... psiu...  
Trunks: - Nani...?  
Eu: - Você se enganou, viu... Ele querendo pegar briga ou não, ele ia ter q passar pelo que ele  
vai passar!  
Trunks: - afff vocês, eu heim!  
Eu: - ¬¬ ...  
Shei-Long: - A MULHER NO QUAL VOCÊ PERGUNTOU JÁ TINHA FEITO O DESEJO...VOCÊS NÃO PODEM REVIVE-LA!  
Todos: - NANI?!?!  
Vegeta: - POIS ENTÃO ANULE O DESEJO DELA! mAS TRAGA ELA DE VOLTA IMEDIATAMENTE!  
Shei-Long: - DESEJO NÃO CONCEDIDO... O DESEJO DELA AINDA ESTÁ VALENDO... ÉS VEGETA... O PRINCIPE   
DOS SAIYA-JINS... ENTÃO, O DESEJO DELA SE CONCRETIZARÁ AGORA...  
  
Todos se assustaram... Shei-Long descia e envolve o corpo de vegeta... trunks e goku que tentaram  
ajuda-lo não conseguiam.... estavam todos paralizados...  
Shei-Long: - IRÁ VIR COMIGO, TERÁ 30 MINUTOS TERRESTRES PARA CONVENCE-LA A VOLTAR... PASSADO O  
TEMPO, SE NÃO CONSEGUIRES, VOCÊ IRÁ VOLTAR E ELA PERMANECERA ONDE ESTÁ... PARA SEMPRE...  
Vegeta não gostou muito da ideia... mas que jeito tinha... era aquilo ou então, 'sayonará   
Bulma-san' ... Então ele chega onde bulma estava...Ela já o esperava... Quando os  
dois se encontram, Vegeta agarra bulma e beija apaixonadamente...  
Bulma: - venha comigo, Vegeta...   
Ela se vira e pede pra ele segurar nas costas dela... ele o faz sem objeçao... pois gostava   
de ficar naquela posiçao...  
  
... na terra...  
Chi-chi: - é a 1º vez que eu torço por ele!   
Goku: - tenho certeza de que ele irá conseguir!  
????: - * " só se alguem de uma mãozinha pra ele! " *   
Goku: - * " Emma daio! por que disse isso? " *   
Emma daio: : - * " Goku-san, antes de morrer, bulma não sabia, mas.... " *   
Goku: - * " Nani!? e ela sabia que...?! " *   
Emma daio: : - * " Iie, só irá saber na hora... será o trunfo de Vegeta se ele não conseguir   
traze-la de volta a terra... " *  
  
.................................................................................................  
Agora Vegeta corre contra o tempo, pois tem apenas 30 minutos.... Será que nosso amigo saiya-jin  
ira conseguir?! Vegeta, estamos torcendo por você... apesar de que você tava precisando desse   
susto!  
Vegeta: - tu ta implicando comigo, né ô pirralha!  
Eu: - Eu to sim... uhahahuauh por que gosto muito de você... e se aqueta ai! Pensa em como você   
vai trazer a Bulma de volta!  
Vegeta: - Mas não é você a escritora?! o que eu posso fazer? Se eu pudesse, ela ja estava na   
terra, mas vocês terraquios sao muito complicados!  
Eu: - uhauhauhahu sim... você ainda vai ter que derramar muita lágrima!  
Vegeta: - Saiya-jins não choram! Principalmente eu que sou o Principe da minha raça!  
Eu: - ta, ta,ta,ta... você é que sabe...  
Vegeta: - EU NUNCA vou chorar!  
Eu: - Mas já chorou que eu sei! tanto q no começo desse fic vo....  
vegeta tapa minha boca...   
Vegeta cuchichandu : - cala a boca pirralha, se não eu te mato aqui!  
Eu falando com dificuldade : - se me... matar... não terá... Bulma-san, novamente....  
Vegeta me larga e eu caio no chao : - ... humana insolente!  
Eu: - pessimo de cama!   
Vegeta: - ta afim de morrer né?!  
Eu: - HAAA NÃO ME ENCHE, VEGETA! VAI DÁ O **, ou então vai achar uma soluçao pra ter a bulma de   
novo! E ve se sai dessa posiçao "Eu sou o melhor" se não tua Bulma não volta! saio! Que cara  
mais chatinho... eu heim!   
Vegeta resmungando : - Baka...  
Eu: - EU ESCUTEI VIU! MAIS UMA PALAVRA EU 'SAYONARÁ BULMA-SAN!'  
vegeta ia respnder uma coisa mas Trunks, Goten, e goku pulam em cima dele tapando a boca dele  
Trunks: - TOU-SAN FICA QUIETO! EU JA DISSE QUE QUERO KAA-SAN DE VOLTA!  
Goten: - é issu ai!  
Goku: - concordo!  
  
Lá vai um principe sendo arrastado pra longe!  
auhauhauhhuauhauhauhauhahu :þ ....  
  
### Bulma: - "niet @ miet @ autns nautkr jir uyte sirsd @ Ayany " é o que eu, sua mãe e seu pai   
queremos... "Ayany @ uyrnt ki thyes " #### " esqueça, perdõe, todos mudam e tu mudastes, filha"   
"Filha, nós te amamos"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Não esqueçam, Revisem, ok^^ :*  
Ja Ne, minna-san! 


	7. Não é o fim

Oi gente! tudo bom com vocês?! Bem, lá vai eu com mais um capitulo de mudanças... espero   
que gostem! DBZ Não é de minha autoria, Mas Sigllys é viu! ò.ó ...(só que detalhe... a personagem  
do começo da historia sim... mas apartir de um certo ponto vcs verão o que acontece! ^^')  
................................................................................................  
(...) Fala do autor.  
... Ação.  
"..." Pensamento.  
: - ... Fala.  
LETRA MAIUSCULA Grito (a fala de shei-long esta como se ele estivesse gritando... mas é a fala   
normal dele! o resto que estiver de letra maiuscula é porque é grito, ok!)  
* "..." * Telepatia  
  
wakarimashita = Eu entendi  
kuso yaro = nao posso traduzir... mas pro mais leve significa= vagabunda!  
kiseki milagre  
doushite por que?  
Matte Espera  
Kaa-san Mãe   
Tou-san Pai  
Iie Não   
Naze Por que?  
Ja Ne, minna-san! Té mais pessoal!  
........................................Capitulo 7..............................................  
Vegeta: - onde está me levando?  
Bulma: - Para onde estou morando... ela começa a descer Chegamos....  
Eles descem num local calmo... Era o paraíso... Em tempos normais, nenhum humano ( ou saiya-jin)  
poderia entrar ali vivo.... mas o desejo de bulma permitiu que ele fosse uma exceção  
Vegeta ficando cara a cara com bulma : - por que estou aqui?!  
Bulma: - queria lhe mostrar meu novo lar! Veggie.. eu sei que está aqui para tentar me levar a   
terra novamente... Mas, quero que saiba... eu não irei! Aqui é o lugar o qual pertenço... Olhe   
você mesmo... é calmo, tranqüilo... e aqui eu posso ajudar as pequenas almas... fique aqui, nessa   
fonte...   
Vegeta: - eu sei voar mulher... se solta de Bulma...   
Bulma: - Vegeta.. IIE!  
  
Vegeta começa a cair... cair... cair....   
: - KUSO! POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO VOAR?!?!?!?!  
Bulma agarra Vegeta e o abraça : - você não pode usar sua tecnica de ki para voar! não aqui!  
Vegeta: - E agora que você me avisa, mulher!  
Bulma: - sumimasen!... leva-o novamente pro local que estavam - Fica nessa fonte... aqui é   
o único local que você pode ficar... em pé! ...   
Vegeta resmunga um pouco, mas fica no local... ele começa a olhar para bulma...  
" ela está tão bonita, como anja... "  
Bulma: - arigato Veggie!   
Vegeta da um sorriso discreto : - esqueci que você lê minha mente! e eu a sua! e por isso eu sei  
que você quer voltar... Sente falta de seu filho... e até daquele imprestavel do Kakarotto...  
Bulma: - sim... sinto falta... mas não volto.  
Vegeta: - também vejo que você não me odeia mais... que um de seus pedidos foi desfeito...  
Bulma: - é impossível que aquele desejo não seja desfeito aqui... E sim, Vegeta, Aishiteru...   
  
Vegeta pega bulma pelo braço, e novamnete agarra ela e começa a beija-la... Com ardor, com paixão  
Se não fosse pela situação, normalmente ele a mandaria pro infero dizendo 'humana insolente' ou  
algo do genero... mas ele tinha que convence-la, de alguma forma... Os ares do paraíso pareciam  
também fazer efeito na cabeça oca dele, pois ele não pensava em manda-la pro inferno... e sim,   
tentava traze-la novamente para perto dele e nunca mais sair de perto... nunca mais...  
  
Bulma soltando-o e tomando folego : - Parece que o ar aqui de cima lhe deixou mais   
compreensivo ...   
Vegeta: - Em dias normais, lhe mataria por isso... Mas... percebi, Bulma-chan, não sou nada   
sem você... Posso ser o Principe de minha raça, mas preciso de minha princesa... Onegai, bulma  
volta comigo... Nosso filho também precisa de uma mãe, para dar-lhe carinho, já que eu sou bem   
orgulhoso para faze-lo!  
Bulma: - Ainda bem que sabes que és orgulhoso!   
os dois começam a rir...   
Vegeta: - então, você vai voltar, né?  
Bulma: - Iie...  
Vegeta de amistoso fica revoltado... se vira enquanto lágrimas lhe teimavam a descer pelo seu   
rosto, então...  
: - + BIG BANG ATTACK! +  
  
--------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------  
Emma Daio: - Não acha que ele vai tentar destruir tudo se você falar 'Iie' ?!  
Bulma: - Iie... não se preocupe!  
Sigllys: - Mas ele é esquentado Kaa-san!  
Bulma se agaixa e pega a pequena nos braços : - Não se preocupe linda! Vai dar tudo certo!  
-----------------------------------------Fim do Flash Back---------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta de olhos arregalados : - Na... nani!? Naze?! o que...  
Bulma que vai para frente de vegeta e o vê chorando : - pode tentar de novo...  
Vegeta: - não me provoque mulher!  
Bulma: - pode tentar milhares de vezes... não adiantará...  
Seu orgulho lhe consumia... tentou ser bonzinho, mas não era de seu feitil... e pós os pés   
para fora da fonte quando ia começar a cair bulma o segura...  
Vegeta: - Naze, mulher?!  
Bulma: - Acho que previ que você tentaria destruir tudo, pois seu orgulho é maior... No desejo,   
pedi para que você, nos 30 minutos que estiver aqui comigo, virasse humano... por isso as   
lágrimas sairam com mais facilidade...  
  
Vegeta se sentia humilhado... Por causa da dorga do poder das esferas, ele tinha virado o que   
mais odiava... e mais amava... Infelizmente ele estava comendo um pouco nas mãos daquela   
'mulher'! Vegeta fica de joelhos na fonte ( o local era no chão... um curculo que só ali ele   
poderia ficar... é chão normal, como a terra...) e começa a chorar...   
Vegeta: - malditas lágrimas... maldita seja você mulher! por que não para com isso de uma vez só!  
Ficar nesse local tão calmo chega a dar nos nervos...  
Bulma se agaixa e fica novamente na frente dele : - Veggie...  
Vegeta: - Se não querias voltar, Por que o Desejo?!  
Bulma: - Nem mesmo eu sei por que o fiz...me arrependi ainda quando estava viva de ter-lo feito,  
mas já era tarde de mais!, ja tinha dito, e shei-long feito... Sumimasen por fazer-te sofrer!  
Vegeta: - é sua palavra final? Queres mesmo ficar nesse local!? enxuga as lágrimas   
Bulma: - Hai...  
Vegeta: - Então me deixe na terra!  
  
Novamente Vegeta ficava frio... olhando o nada... como ele antigamente era... Bulma entende   
o recado, não queria que aquilo acabasse assim... mas, teria que ser... porém ...  
???: - KAA-SAN MATTE!!!  
Vegeta escuta e fica idgnado... lá vinha novamente Sigllys e chamando bulma de... Kaa-san!? Era  
de mais para o príncipe... Enquanto bulma se agaixava, e pegava ela nos braços...  
Bulma: - Que foi linda!?  
Vegeta: - como você deixa essa pirralha lhe chamar de kaa-san? Ela foi o motivo desse estupido   
desejo! E você deixa ela lhe tratar de ... Kaa-san!? Vegeta começando a ficar p*** de raiva   
Bulma: - ora, Vegeta... você devia parar com isso...   
Vegeta: - agora eu que levo a culpa?! A não... essa não!  
Sigllys: - anão é um homenzinho dessa altura, ô... mostra a altura   
Bulma: - BRA! não responda a tou-san!  
Vegeta não aguentou agora! : TOU-SAN O KACETE! eu não sou o pai dessa pirralhã não!  
Bulma: - VEGETA! TEM CRIANÇA LENDO!  
Vegeta: - e dai?! agora, me chamar de tou-san é que eu não vou deixar!  
Sigllys: - Tou-san de cara feia e de cabelo de abacaxi.. uhauhahuauhaauh  
Bulma: - BRA!  
Vegeta: - NÃO OUSE A ME CHAMAR DE TOU-SAN, PIRRALHA DOS IN#^%&*... por que apareceu essa   
musiquinha???  
Bulma: - estamos no céu... queria o que?! só não entendi por que a 1 palavra não aconteceu isso!  
Eu: - Err... bem... hehe.. probleminhas tecnicos! continuem por favor! --'  
Bulma: - ok...  
Sigllys: - BUAA TOU-SAN BRIGOU COMIGO!!! BUAA...  
Bulma: - Shi-shi-shi... calminha... passou, passou querida... e você vegeta, olha lá como   
trata ela!  
Vegeta: - É muita audacia! chama-la de Kaa-san e ME chamar de Tou-san! Vem cá, pirralha, tu não   
se enxerga não!?  
Sigllys que parava de chorar, sai do colo de bulma e voa um pouquinho pra ficar da altura dele  
: - Me enchergo sim e sou muito mais bonita que você cabelo de Abacaxi! Bleh :þ mostra a lingua  
e sai voando...   
Bulma esta rindo... dando boas gargalhadas, enquanto vegeta a fusilava com os olhos e xingava   
Sigllys de tudo que conhecia!...   
  
... na terra ...  
Trunks: - Chi_chi-san, você acha que tou-san consegue traze-la de volta?  
Chi_chi: - depende... ela se apegou muito a Sigllys...  
Trunks: - como pode?!  
Chi_chi: - o tempo daqui é diferente do de lá! 1 dia aqui é equivalente a 1 ano lá!  
Goten: - Que nem a sala de treinamento de Kami-sama, né onii-san?!  
Goten: - É sim, goten...  
Trunks: - será que ele consegue?  
Vovó uranay: - só se ele tiver uma maozinha de Emma...  
Trunks: - Naze?  
Vovó uranay: - você verá... e se dirije novamente ao local de costume.. ao lado de emma Daio.  
  
Gohan: - Tou-san, o que o senhor tem!?  
Goku que estava muito serio olhando para o céu : - ele só tem dez minutos...  
  
.... no céu ...  
Bulma: - Vamos... vou deixa-lo lá...   
Vegeta de subto agarra novamente bulma e sussura no ouvido dela : - Aishiteru...  
Bulma: - Vejo que não queres desistir de me convencer...  
Vegeta: - é dificil tirar uma coisa de sua cabeça quando você coloca! mas eu sempre consigo...  
Bulma: - Não desta vez, veggie..  
Vegeta: - Se lembra da primeira vez que nos conhecemos?  
Bulma: - como poderia me esquecer... foi marcante...  
Vegeta: - pois é, desde aquele dia não tirava você da mente... lhe queria a todo custo... Como te   
desejei...  
Bulma: - Desde quando você me ameaçou em namek?  
Vegeta: - Hai...  
Bulma: - desta eu não sabia...  
Vegeta: - desde aquele dia, eu queria ter destruido aquele dos pirralhos e ficado com você...   
sozinhos..  
Bulma: - eu estava assustava... pensei que você iria me matar de verdade...  
Vegeta: - Apesar de ser orgulhoso, mlavado, fechado, também tinha minhas necessidades...   
Bulma: - você só queria se aproveitar de mim, né?  
Vegeta: - era...Depois eu percebi... morando com você, que tinha lhe escolhido para ser minha   
princesa.  
Bulma: - Mas na epoca eu namorava ainda o Yamcha...  
Vegeta: - você só começou a reparar em mim quando eu fui para sua casa e você quase se matou   
depois do que aquele Baka do Yamcha fez!  
Bulma: - é... Ei, mas pera ai, eu não tentei me matar... eu escurreguei!  
Vegeta: - Eu sei...  
-------------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma: - aquele... miseravél... como pode? Na frente das cameras... que vergonha... agora todas  
minhas amigas sabem...  
enchendo a banheira de agua e colocando bastante espuma   
Bulma: - como ele pode fazer isso! agora... meu telefone não para de tocar... 'o yamcha está te   
traindo!' ... 'vocês terminaram!?'... 'o que aconteceu?!'... EU TE ODEIO YAMCHA!  
  
Bulma não tinha percebido mas a parte que guadava o sabão em barra tinha caido sem querer dentro   
da banheira com espulma... de alguma forma estava todo quebrado, alguns cacos de vidro tinham   
entrado na banheira também... Bulma, com lágrimas caindo aos montes, entrou dentro da banheira,  
e por má seorte, pisou em um caco de vidro...  
Bulma: - AI! Mais essa agora! levanta o pé e tira o caco Como esse vidro veio parar aqui...  
desce o pé e começa a procurar mais cacos, achou uns, retirou-os, e quando ia deitando na   
banheira.... Splash... bom!  
  
Vegeta que ouviu toda a gritaria de bulma e viu um pedaço do noticiario, percebeu que o ki   
dela etava fraco..."Mais essa agora!" ele parte para o quarto dela... Entra e vai direto pro   
banheiro  
Vegeta: - BULMA!   
Ele abre a porta do banheiro e a principio não ve nada errado, mas os olhos de saiya-jins são   
mais aguçados... ele viu uma parte do cabelo longo de bulma para fora da balheira, e ... sangue.  
Vegeta: - Bulma... levanta ela Acorda mulher!...   
Leva ela pro quarto, voa até o quarto dele e pegua ainda uma semente dos deuses que kakarotto   
havia lhe dado... corre novamente para o quarto dela...  
Vegeta: - ei.. acorda...   
Bulma: - v...vege...ta..  
Vegeta: - come logo isso! Não inrrola!  
  
Ela come... e logo fica curada... ela tinha cortado feio a cabeça, e Vegeta preferia ela viva do  
que morta... Quando ela se toca de como estava ( cheia de espuma, nos locais certos! ;D )   
Bulma: - AH! OLHA PRO OUTRO LADO VEGETA! ela se encobre com a colcha   
Vegeta: - Qual é mulher, acabei de te salvar a vida...  
Bulma: - É, mas bem que eu preferia ter morrido...   
Vegeta: - vocês humanos são tão Bakas... Ainda não sei por que continuo nesse planeta...  
Yamcha chega pela janela... : - O QUE É ISSO!??!  
Bulma: - YAMCHA?! SAI DAQUI, SEU CAFAGESTE! GALINHA! COMO PODE TER FEITO AQUILO!?  
Yamcha: - AQUILO O QUE?! EU QUE DEVERIA PERGUNTAR O QUE O VEGETA FAZ AQUI TE VENDO NUA!  
Bulma: - EU ESTOU ENCOBERTA....  
Yamcha: - MAS COM CERTEZA NÃO ESTAVA ANTES! EU NÃO QUERO ESSE MACACO PEGANDO NAS MINHAS COISAS!  
Bulma: - DESDE QUANDO VIREI COISA SUA! SE ENCHERGA! NÃO TEMOS MAIS NADA!  
Yamcha: - ENTÃO VOCÊ DORMIU COM ESSE MACACO!  
Vegeta estava se aguentando pra não dar uma surra nele... só que o que bulma fez deixou os dois  
de bocas abertas.... Ela se levantou da coberta, não se importando se estava ou não nua e lascou  
um tabefe na cara de yamcha... Bulma tinha lágrimas nos olhos...  
Bulma: - nunca... nunca mais me amole! não sou seu brinquedinho! nem te amo! tenha certeza!  
Vegeta, pode matar ele se quiser... to pouco me lixando pro que acontece com esse traste!  
Vegeta: - não me mande fazer as coisas mulher!  
Bulma: - então se lasque!  
Vegeta: - Vou fazer coisa menor!   
Vegeta agarra Bulma pela cintura e manda o maior beijo de boca que ela tinha sentido...   
Yamcha: - ENTÃO VOCÊ DORMIU COM ESSE MACACO! EU SABIA! KUSU YARO!  
Bulma apenas da cotoco pra ele ( _|_ ). Então yamcha sai daquele local, ainda bem pois as coisas   
iriam pegar fogo...  
Vegeta: - gostou?  
Bulma: - não sabia que beijava tão bem!  
Vegeta: - queres ver minhas outras qualidades, mulher?!  
Bulma: - você vai se aproveitar de mim?!  
Vegeta: - se eu quisesse me aproveitar, ta tinha feito.. você esta vuneravel...  
Bulma fica vermelha... Estava nua, molhada ainda do banho, e molhada por outro canto (XD~~~~ )!  
Vegeta: - não sou de forçar, mas sinto que você quer tanto quanto eu...  
Bulma: - Pois então siga sua intuiçao... eu aceito o que vier...  
  
Vegeta coloca bulma na cama e a partir dai nasce uma nova 'amizade colorida'... (não vou colocar  
issu é hentai, então deixa pra outro fic! XD~~~~ )  
------------------------------------------Fim do Flash Back--------------------------------------  
  
Bulma: - faz tempo...  
Vegeta: - sim, faz... pra ser mais preciso... 8 anos...  
Bulma: - Boa memoria...  
Vegeta: - sou bom de memoria, e bom de outras coisas...  
Bulma: - Disso eu sei...  
Vegeta: - vai mesmo me abandonar?  
Bulma: - nunca te abandonei... só ficaremos separados mais cedo!  
Vegeta: - Da no mesmo!  
Bulma: - Aishiteru, mas seu tempo ja acabou... eu fico aqui... é melhor para ambos...  
Vegeta: - Melhor só se for pra você...   
Bulma: - Não adianta... pega ele abraçando-o e parte em direçao ao local que todos esperavam...  
Ninguem ainda podeia ve-los... ninguem, menos Goku... que tinha percebido...   
Bulma: - Cuide de trunks para mim... diga a ele que eu o amo, mas não posso mais voltar para   
ele.. nem pra você Veggie...  
Vegeta abraça bulma como se quisesse unir-se a ela para sempre ... mas tudo tinha terminado....  
  
...  
Goku: - Acabou... Ele não conseguiu....  
...  
  
os dois em quanto estivessem em contato um com o outro niniguem poderia ve-los...   
Bulma: - Sayonará... Veggie-chan...  
enquanto ela começava a subir seus braços ainda se tocavam... separando-se devagar...  
Vegeta: - se queres... será assim...  
  
Só suas mão se tocavam agora... ele a olha pela ultima vez e dá a ela uma coisa que ela nunca   
havia visto.... um sorriso terno...   
Bulma: - guardarei seu sorriso, veggie-chan...   
Vegeta: - e eu o seu...  
com essa frase os dois separam-se... ele aparece e todos estão vendo a face triste dele...   
  
Ele não conseguiu...  
  
Trunks cai no chão, esmurrando até não poder mais...   
  
Ele não conseguiu...  
  
Gohan tentava acalmar o pequeno guerreiro junto com goten...   
  
Ele não conseguiu...  
  
Goku olhava ainda serio o local onde bulma e vejeta se separaram... "ainda resta tempo... "   
  
Ele não conseguiu...  
  
Vegeta também vai ao chão... e também começa a esmurra-lo... lágrimas desciam de seus olhos...  
  
Ele não conseguiu...  
  
Vegeta: - doushite ka... doushite Bulma?... Onegai... kiseki.. kami-sama...  
  
Ele não conseguiu...  
  
Trunks: - é agora?! o que vai ser de mim?!  
Goten: - Ah, trunks, não será tão ruim conviver com seu pai...  
Trunks se lembra das vezes que Bulma tinha q viajar urgente, e só voltava no dia seguinte, e   
ele ficava com o vegeta...   
---------------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------------------  
Vegeta: ~deixa de ser molenga trunks! levanta.....  
o estomago de trunks responde de volta....  
: - to com fome tou-san...  
Vegeta: - vai continuar... vamos treinar....  
Vegeta começa ataca-lo.... e como ele não tem escolha, tem que evitar se atacado pelo pai... 2   
hora depois.....  
o estomago de trunks responde mais uma vez....  
: - to com fome tou-san... vamos parar tamos a 3 horas aqui dentro!  
Vegeta: - vai continuar... vamos treinar.... Filho meu não é preguiçoso! comendo tando você vai   
se tornar um gordo molenga! e principe não é assim... principalmete dos saiya-jins!  
: - + pai...  
Vegeta: - LUTE!   
Vegeta começa ataca-lo novamente... e mais uma vez, trunks sem escolha evita de ser atacado   
pelo pai... 2 hora depois, novamente!  
Trunks: - agora eu nao aguento mais! deixa eu sair!  
Vegeta: - deixa de ser resmungao!!   
novamente parte para o ataque... mas ....  
????: - TRUNKS???  
Trunks: - nhaaa eu to com tanta fome q to ouvindo Kaa-san me chamar!  
Bulma: - Trunks?! CADE VOCÊ?!?! EU TOUXE UMA COISA QUE VC VAI AMAR!  
Vegeta: - droga! la vem essa mulher de novo, atrapalhando o treino!  
Trunks: - KAA-SAN!!! PELO AMORDEKAMIS-SAMAQUEESTÁNOCÉU! ME TIRA DAQUIIIII EU TO COM FOMEEEEE  
Vegeta: - E depois você se diz meu filho!  
Trunks sai da sala de gravidae e vai correndu( melhor.. voando) abraçar Bulma....   
: - aaaaaaaaa kaa-sannnnnn... sorri de felicidade!   
Bulma: - lhe trouxe bolos de chocolate... seu favorito...  
Trunks: - eu to com fome!  
Bulma: - tambem trouxe comida! conhecendo seu pai como conheço... tenho certeza que você está   
morrendo de fome!  
trunks começou a ficar com auela cara de chorao agradecido....  
: - arigato kaa-san!  
Bulma: - do itashimaste! ^^  
---------------------------------------Fim do flash back-----------------------------------------  
  
Trunks que começa a ficar com cara de cachorrinho triste : - KAA-SANNNNNNNNNNNNN PELOAMORDE  
KAMI-SAMAQUEESTÁNOCÉU... NÃO ME ABANDONEEEEE... TOU-SAN VAI ME MATAR DE FOMEEE......  
Vegeta: - "esse pirralho só se importa com o estomago dele! --' "  
  
de qualquer forma...   
  
Ele não conseguiu...  
  
Goku: - tem certeza?!  
Eu: - bem... pelo menos nesse capitulo ele não conseguiu... a bulma fez as coisas sem eu saber...  
ela que ta me pedindo para escrever!  
Goku: - é?!?!   
Eu: - claro que não! --' eu tava frescando!  
Goku: - ah!... detalhes! mas então....   
Eu: - continua... o que você ia falar antes de eu dizer ...  
  
Ele não conseguiu...  
  
Gohan: - Alguem faz ela ficar calada!   
eu: - por que?!  
Gohan: - pelo menos para de falar essa frase!  
Eu: - qual?!  
Gohan: - essa ai que você ta repetindo!  
Eu: - essa...  
  
Ele não conseguiu...  
  
Gohan: - essa mesmo!  
Goku: - deixa ela... faz parte...   
Eu: - arigato goku!  
Goku: - vamos... passa logo pra outra parte....  
Eu: - haaaaiii! ^^  
  
bem... bulma já estava perto de Emma, pois ele tinha chamado-a para conversar....  
Bulma: - Diga Emma Daio... estou escutando...  
Emma Daio: - Bem... ele acena com a cabeça e acontece uma coisa que ninguem previa...  
Bulma: - Nani!? o que esta acontecendo?!  
Vegeta: - o que eu to fazendo aqui novamente?!  
Vovó uranay: - você precisa ver uma coisa! os dois!.. prestem atenção...   
Bulma e vegeta se aproximam dela. Assim que os dois estão de lado um para o outro vovó uranay   
faz com que na bola de cristal dela apareça umas imagens... de antes da briga... exatamente   
um dia antes da briga, a noite... quando eles... er... bem... faziam amor... Vegeta e bulma   
chegam ficam vermelhos....  
Vegeta: - O QUE É ISSO VELHA?! TA QUERENDO ME INVERGONHAR É?!  
Vovó uranay apenas sorriu...  
Emma daio: - calma.. isso é preciso para dizer a noticia...  
Bulma: - que noticia?!  
Vovó uranay: - continue olhando para a bola de cristal....  
Bulma o faz, e novamente reve a briga que os dois tiveram... depois quando Sigllys chegou na   
casa deles. De primeiro ela ameaçava Bulma, mas depois de um tempo vivendo juntas, bulma percebia  
que aquela garotinha só estava afim de vingança... e era sozinha... soube toda história dela...  
então apartir daquele dia Sigllys começou a cativar Bulma... e as duas se tornaram quase parentes  
tanto que Sigllys chamava Bulma de Kaa-san... viu os pedidos serem feitos... um mes depois de  
vegeta ter saido... e viram... de vez em quando Bulma vumitava, passava mal... ou comia de mais.  
tinha muitos desejos as vezes... mas por causa do odio que sentia driblava todos os desejos no  
laboratorio, trabalhando para machucar cada vez mais vegeta e ajudar sua nova amiga...  
  
Vegeta: - por que você vomitava e passava mal tantas vezes?!  
Bulma estava palida... "será?!" ...  
Vegeta: - o que ... ele entende o que vovó uranay e Emma Daio estavam tentando passar...   
O recado tinha dado.. e afetado o coração de bulma... ela começava a chorar... e tinha caido   
no chão, sentada... Vegeta desceu e abraçou-a...   
Bulma com a voz chorosa : - Naze?! Naze Emma?!  
Emma Daio: - Naze o que!?   
Bulma ficando com raiva, se levanta mas é segurada por vegeta, se não acho que ela voava no   
pescoço do Emma! : - VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE!??  
Emma Daio: - Que estava grávida?  
Bulma: - Você... você sabia?  
Vovó uranay: - sim... nos sabiamos...   
Bulma: - então.. eu...  
Emma Daio: - Hai... você o matou...   
  
Bulma estava chocada... mas era a verdade... Ela havia matado uma criança... Que não tinha nada  
haver com a briga... Vegeta entendendo o que Emma e a Vovó uranai queriam passar para ele,   
começou a conforma-la... talvez assim, ela iria voltar...  
  
Vegeta: - Calma... shiii... calminha... Estou aqui   
(detalhe, falava para só ela escutar)  
Bulma: - eu.. matei... uma... criança...  
Vegeta: - aconteceu...  
Bulma: - eu devia ter percebido... aqueles desejos, aquelas vontades... porque eu não percebi???  
Vegeta levanta o rosto dela em direção ao seu : - e por acaso você iria ter parado e voltado   
atras?  
Bulma: - É claro que não!Eu iri.....  
Vegeta: - ta vendo!?  
Bulma começa a chorar novamente... sem que percebessem, os doi foram colocados novamente no local  
onde estavam, antes de se separarem, mais ainda ninguem podia ve-los...  
  
....  
Emma daio: - * "goku-san!?" *  
Goku: - * " hai?" *   
Emma daio: - * " já pode fazer o que tem que ser feito..." *   
Goku: - * " hai" *   
....  
  
Emma daio: - Traga ela...  
Vovó uranay: - Hai...  
???: - Não precisa... já estou aqui!  
Emma daio: - Então viu, né?  
Sigllys: - hai... agora, eu irei pagar pelos meus pecados, no inferno... estou pronta...  
Vovó uranay começa a sorrir : - É Emma, ela falou exatamente o que você falou...  
Emma daio: - é... sorrindo também   
Sigllys: - Qual é a graça?  
Emma daio: - Tenho outros planos para você...   
Sigllys: - quais!?  
Emma daio: - queres ficar com bulma até ela falecer de verdade!?  
Sigllys se iluminou e Emma entendeu a resposta... sorri novamente e olha pra Vovó uranay, dando   
um aceno com a cabeça...  
Vovó uranay: - Hai... Venha comigo...   
Sigllys: - Sayonará, Emma..  
Emma daio: - Ja ne, Sigllys!  
...  
  
Bulma: - então eu não deveria ser uma anja! Por que Emma me colocou neste posto?!  
Vegeta: - acho que por causa de sua beleza angelical... e por não saber... calma... tem certeza  
que não quer conpensar isso?  
Bulma: - como assim?  
Vegeta: - voltando comigo...  
Bulma: - mas... Eu sou um monstro... matei uma criança...  
Vegeta: - Se você é um monstro, eu sou o que?! só assassino ?! também matei varias pessoas...  
Mulheres, crianças e homens... mas mesmo assim, você me aceitou... por que eu não deveria  
aceitar você, só porque matou um fedelhinho?!  
Bulma: - VEGETA!   
Vegeta: - sim... um fedelhinho... em comparação aos outros que teremos...   
Bulma se ilumina toda... e o abraça.... Uma luz sai dela... Ela começa a voar, e vegeta fica  
vendo a transformação... sabendo que agora, ela era dele novamente... seus cabelos, que agora   
estão cianos e longos, balançãm com o vento da luz emanada ( como se fosse o ki...   
achu q vcs entenderam!) sua roupa,que era azul clara, agora fica sendo vermelha... a roupa que   
ela usava quando morreu... o vermelho decotado que mais gostava...  
enquanto a transformação acontecia, vegeta foi levantado no ar... ficando cara a cara com Bulma,  
como se ele controlasse o ki novamente, ele vai atras dela, e a abraça... feixando os olhos...  
neste momento, Sigllys aparece e sorri... os dois não perceberam, pois estavam dormindo... bulma   
abraçava Vegeta pelo pescoço, enquanto ele a abaçava um pouco acima do ventre...  
Sigllys: - Kaa-san, Tou-san.. vou fazer os dois muito felizes...  
Sigllys toca no ventre de bulma e some... os dois então voltam para o chão, mas estão dormindo, e  
são deitados no chao... ^^  
  
.....  
Shei-long: - OS 30 MINUTOS ACABARAM....  
Trunks: - Tou-san, você não conseguiu... kaa-san... adeus...  
Shei-long: - O DESEJO DE BULMA FOI CUMPRIDO...   
Todos abaixam a cabeça... menos goku que olhava para onde Vegeta e Bulma estavam...  
Shei-long: - BULMA.... VIVE... TODOS OS DESEJOS FORAM REALIZADOS... SAYONARÁ...   
O dragao então some... E as esferas se espalham novamente...   
todos se assustam, mas quando veem, vegeta e bulma estao abraçados, deitados no chão...   
Bulma com o vestido de quando se matou... Vegeta é o 1 a se levantar... Bulma continua dormindo.   
  
Todos comemoram... e percebem que os dois devem ficar sozinhos... Vegeta olha a todos, pega bulma  
e parte em direção a corporação capsula... Trunks chorava de alegria... Chi-chi entao o convidou  
a ir para casa dela, ficar brincando com goten... Videl que estava assistindu tudu levanta   
voo também, de mãos dadas com Gohan... Goku continua olhando para o céu...  
Chi_chi: - Nani, goku-san?  
Goku: - nada! você mais tarde irá saber... da um sorriso que só ele dá... - Vamos?  
Chi_chi: - Hai... sim... o que foi que você pediu para shei-long...?  
Goku: - o 3 desejo?!  
Chi_chi: - Hai...  
Goku: - Já disse, logo saberá...   
Goku pega chi-chi no braço e vão para casa... felizes...  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
tudo parecia se resolver.... mas será q resolveu mesmo?!?!?! e o 3 desejo!? ^^ está acabando esse   
fic... mas ainda temos umas perguntinhas não resolvidas, né! Não percao o proximo capitulo   
DB(Pre)GT ^^ uhauhauhahuuhauha  
Kissu :*  
Ja Ne! 


	8. O principio de uma nova vida

Os personagens aqui apresentados não me pertencem... Bla, Bla bla! Espero que vocês tenham gosta-  
do de ler esse fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever... Galera da UMDB, valeu mesmo! Graça, Isa,  
Pan,Ayumi, Nomad, Kaoru onee-sama,Kal-Banga dentre outros que leram todos esse fic aqui no   
fanfiction.net ou na UMDB também! ^^ Também a meus amigos que leram meu Fic até o final, tendo a  
paciência de esperar por tanto tempo que eu concretizasse ele...! é meu fic até agora mais   
extenso... hehehe... Obrigadinha a todos mesmo, viu   
Kissu :*  
Ja Ne, minna-san!  
.......................................Tradução & Legenda........................................  
... Ação.  
"..." Pensamento.  
: - ... Fala.  
LETRA MAIUSCULA Grito (a fala de shei-long esta como se ele estivesse gritando... mas é a fala   
normal dele! o resto que estiver de letra maiuscula é porque é grito, ok!)  
* "..." * Telepatia   
Iie Não   
Hai Sim  
Watashi wa anata o aishiteru 'Eu te amo' ( a frase toda)  
Omae o Você ( forma de raiva, essa coisa... tipo... VOCÊ?! .. entendem?!)  
Ja Ne, minna-san! Té mais pessoal!  
  
............................................ -==- ...............................................  
Shei-long: - OS 30 MINUTOS ACABARAM....  
Shei-long: - O DESEJO DE BULMA FOI CUMPRIDO...   
Shei-long: - BULMA.... VIVE... TODOS OS DESEJOS FORAM REALIZADOS... SAYONARÁ...   
O dragão então some... E as esferas se espalham novamente...   
todos se assustam, mas quando vêem, vegeta e bulma estão abraçados, deitados no chão...   
Bulma com o vestido de quando se matou... Vegeta é o 1 a se levantar... Bulma continua dormindo.   
Todos comemoram...Vegeta olha a todos, pega bulma e parte em direção a corporação cápsula...   
Trunks chorava de alegria... Chi-chi então o convidou a ir para casa dela, ficar brincando com   
goten... Videl que estava assistindo tudo levanta vôo também, de mãos dadas com Gohan...   
Goku continua olhando para o céu...  
Chi_chi: - Nani , goku-san?  
Goku: - nada! você mais tarde irá saber... da um sorriso que só ele dá... - Vamos?  
Chi_chi: - Hai...Ah, o que foi que você pediu para shei-long...?  
Goku: - o 3 desejo?!  
Chi_chi: - Hai...  
Goku: - Já disse, logo saberá...   
Goku pega chi-chi no braço e vão para casa... felizes...   
............................................ -==- ...............................................  
  
Vegeta chega na corporação cápsula... retira aquele vestido de bulma e coloca uma roupa mais   
folgada... mas não antes de tomar um banho e dar um banho em sua princesa... Ele estava muito   
machucado, mas não se importava com os seus ferimentos... Estava feliz, pois ela estava de   
volta...  
Ele coloca bulma na cama e encobre ela com o cobertor da cama, e logo se deita do outro lado da   
cama... Passado-se meia hora, bulma começa a despertar... só que se sente estranha...  
mas não se preocupa muito... se espreguiça, e olha para onde deveria ser seu travesseiro, mas na  
verdade era Vegeta...   
Bulma: - AHHH!!!!!  
Vegeta que se levanta num susto ficando em posição de combate : - NANI?!! CADÊ?!  
A cara de preguiçosa de Bulma passou para raivosa....  
Bulma: - O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI! EU NÃO TE MANDEI FICAR LONGE DE MIM!? SERÁ QUE O PRINCIPE DOS SAIYA-  
JINS É SURDO!?!?  
Vegeta se assuta, mas seu tom também aumenta... : - ORA MULHER EU VOLTEI PRA CASA!  
Bulma: - FORAA!!! JA DISSE QUE NÃO TE QUERO MAIS AQUI! VÁ EMBORA! XÓ! SAI!  
A cara de Vegeta foi lá em baixo... parecia que o desejo dela tinha voltado, já que estava de  
volta... "será?!"   
: - Mulher, qual é a sua ultima lembrança?!  
Bulma: - pra que Você quer saber?  
Vegeta: - Me responde de uma vez, mulher!  
Bulma: - que você passou mais de 3 meses longe de casa! e eu mandei você nunca mais voltar! Lá na  
sorveteria! Eu te mandei nunca mais voltar! na frente de Trunks e Goku-san!  
Vegeta: - se lembra de Sigllys?  
Bulma: - Quem!?  
Vegeta: - não se lembra.... Você só se lembra disso!?   
Bulma: - Do que mais eu teria que lembrar?!   
Vegeta: - nada... nadinha...  
Bulma: - Então... SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE AGORA!  
Vegeta: - você sabe que mês é esse?!  
Bulma: - Julho!  
Vegeta: - Realmente, você parou no tempo... "e agora... o que eu faço pra contar tudo pra ela?!"  
????: - * "quer ajuda?! " *   
Vegeta: - * " o que você quer kakarotto?! " *   
Goku: - * " Ajudar! você vai se meter em fria se eu não ajudar!" *   
Bulma: - EI.. .SE MANDA LOGO DAQUI! não quero ver sua cara novamente....  
Vegeta: - mas, nos fizemos as pazes! tanto que é junho... não julho!   
Bulma: - E como fizemos as pazes se eu não me lembro de nada?!  
Vegeta: - É... bem....  
????: - você passou mal e desmaiou por 4 meses... deixando Vegeta muito preocupado!  
Bulma: - Como eu passei mal!?  
Vegeta: - Bem... ficou tonta e bateu a cabeça na banheira! Por isso não se lembra de nada!  
Bulma: - e como eu não estou com nenhum hematoma na cabeça?  
Goku: - * " Acho que ela não vai cair nessa Vegeta!" *  
Vegeta: - * " Ai é, senhor sabichão... Kakarotto, quero ver você fazer melhor!" *   
Goku: - * " hai! "* Você desmaiou por que está grávida!  
Bulma: - NANI?!  
Vegeta taca um tapa na cara... * " KAKAROTTO DEIXA DE SER IMBECIL!"*   
Goku: - * " mas você disse que eu podia!" *  
Bulma: - Você só pode estar doido! Como é que eu poderia...   
Vegeta: - * " kakarotto, fecha essa matraca! Ela não está Grávida! deixa de imbecilidade!"*   
Goku: - * " mas você disse que eu poderia tentar.. e outra eu não menti! ouvi a conversa quando  
vocês estavam lá com Emma!" *  
Bulma: - Estar grávida... se eu estivese...  
Vegeta: - * " mas você escuta o que não deve, né kakarotto!? por que você não fica de fora   
disso? " *  
Goku: - * " mas vegeta-san! Eu escutei certo.. e sei que isso ainda vai acontecer!"*   
Bulma: - Grávida, eu estaria vomitando...   
Vegeta: - * " kakarotto, me faz o Favor DE SUMIR DA MINHA FRENTE!!!!" *   
Goku: - * " Vegeta-san! Não fique brabo.... Eu fiz um pedido..."*  
Bulma: - se bem que ... Eu não posso vomitar...   
Vegeta: - * " para Shei-long?! Que desejo?!"*   
Goku: - * " voltar tudo ao normal! " *  
Bulma: - nem nada... já faz quase 3 meses....   
Vegeta: - * "como assim!?" *   
Goku: - * " só nós vivemos esse ultimo passar de ano.... eu você, chi-chi, torankusu, Videl,   
Gohan e Goten... para os outros, é como se ele não tivesse passado! Até para Bulma " *  
Bulma: - Que eu não como nada, nem bebo nada...   
Vegeta: - * "então ela está grávida novamente?!" *  
Goku olha com afeição.... * " acho que não!" * coloca as mão na cabeça   
Bulma: - só tomo energético.... Mas isso não ta nos planos mais! To pouco me lixando....  
Vegeta: - * " OMAE O!!!! KAKAROTTO SOME DA....!"*   
  
PArece que os dois se tocaram do que ela estava falando, mas parecia não ser ouvida...   
Goku E Vegeta : - NANI!??! FAZ 3 MESES QUE TU NÃO COME NADA?!  
Vegeta: - você é doida mulher!?  
Bulma: - é da sua conta!??! Me deixa em paz!  
Vegeta: - você vai comer sim e AGORA!  
Goku: - se não vai fazer mal pra seu Bebê!  
Bulma & Vegeta: - CALADO!  
Vegeta: - * " Kakarotto... não quer fazer nada melhor não?! "*   
Goku: - * " posso!? " * Você esta com 3 meses, e vai ser uma menina! sorri   
Vegeta: - *" Me faz um favor, Goku... " se segurando pra não dar um ataque Big bang nele   
Goku: - * " olha só você me chamando de Goku^^ Faço sim.. o que é?"*   
Vegeta: - SOME DA MINHA FRENTE AGORA ANTES QUE EU TE MATE DESGRAÇADO!  
  
Goku nem quis ouvir tudo, saiu quando vegeta levantou a voz e falou 'some'...   
  
Bulma & Vegeta: - Que impertinência!  
Bulma: - eu? grávida?! uhahuauh só uma brincadeira mesmo... vinda da cabeça do goku...  
Vegeta: - realmente... Esse kaka... Oro?!  
vegeta se assusta... e não acredita... as palavras de goku pessoal novamente na sua cabeça   
'só nós vivemos esse ultimo passar de ano.... eu você, chi-chi, torankusu, Videl,   
Gohan e Goten... para os outros, é como se ele não tivesse passado! Até para Bulma '  
Ele olha para o ventre dela... assustado ainda pelo que sentiu... sem nenhuma previa ele   
pula na cama e coloca a mão sobre o ventre dela...  
Bulma: - O QUE ESTA FAZENDO! SAI DE PERTO....  
Vegeta: - ele falou a verdade...  
Bulma: - NANI?!  
Vegeta: - aquele filho da mãe falou a verdade! é... é uma menina... ainda baixinho o ki...   
Bulma: - eu estou grávida?! de novo!? Sofrer tudo de novo!? Ah não! Já basta o pobre do Trunks  
que foi bem difícil dar luz a ele... e você quase não me ajudava!  
Vegeta: - Se eu disse que, bem.. que eu... irei ajudar?  
Bulma: - Conta outra!   
Vegeta: - geralmente, os saiya-jins não se importam muito com os filhos homens...  
Bulma: - E vai ser diferente?!   
Vegeta: - já disse que é uma mulher... e eu não quero mais separar-me de você... percebi...   
és importante de mais para eu perder...   
Bulma olhando firmemente para aqueles olhos negros : - tá! percebeu depois de viajar!?  
Vegeta: - digamos que depois desses meses longe de você... e mais uma coisa...   
Ele se levanta e vai até a gaveta e tira alguma coisa que bulma não vê... nem esta ligando!   
Vegeta: - Mulher... ai... ais...aist.... que palavrinha mais difícil!  
Bulma: - é sim... mas já é uma grande coisa pra um cabeça oca que nem você dizer as 4 primeiras  
letras... ela se vira e se ilumina toda... Vê na mão dele uma caixinha... - é pra mim?  
Vegeta: - hai...  
ela pega e abre... e lagrimas começam a sair de seus olhos... vegeta vai até o ouvido dela  
: - Watashi wa anata o aishiteru, Bulma-san...  
Bulma nem acredita no que escutou.... : - você... você.... você disse a frase toda!??!!?  
Vegeta: - hai...   
Bulma: - Não acredito...   
Vegeta: - quer que eu repita?!  
Bulma: - Hai...   
ele pega o anelzinho da caixa e enquanto coloca no dedo dela pronuncia :   
Vegeta: - não pense que vou ficar dizendo isso sempre!  
Bulma: - hai, hai... eu sei...   
Vegeta: - É bom mesmo, mulher... Vai até o ouvido dela e sussurra novamente - Watashi wa   
anata o aishiteru, Bulma-san...  
Eles se beijam... Goku que esta vendo tudo ,sorri, "boa sorte, Vegeta-san, Bulma-Chan,   
Sigllys-chan!" E volta para casa dele...   
Vegeta: - Agora você vai comer!  
Bulma: - Bra...  
Vegeta: - você quer comer sutian?  
Bulma: - Não seu bobo! To falando o nome dela! Será Bra!  
Vegeta: - "ela quer dar o nome que chamava aquela tal de Sigllys... A essa altura do campeonato,  
vou deixar ela chamar como quiser... se não lá vem briga novamente!"  
Bulma: - Certo?  
Vegeta: - Como queira, Bulma-chan...  
Bulma: - Repete...  
Vegeta: - o que?!  
Bulma: - de como você me chamou...  
Vegeta: - Mulher! você ta querendo me fazer de palhaço?  
Bulma: - Iie... só quero curtir esses momentinhos com você... já que é raro isso acontecer!  
Vegeta: - Você não muda... chega no ouvido dela Bulma-Chan...  
Bulma: - Aishiteru, Veggie-chan  
Vegeta: - Aishiteru, Bulma-chan...  
  
Os dois se beijam... tudo foi resolvido.. a vida voltou ao normal... digo... quase! Até Trunks   
teve um pouco de ciúmes quando Bra nasceu... Já que Vegeta dava mais atenção a ela do que a ele.  
Depois ele soube, pelo próprio Vegeta o por que dele dar atençao mais na grávidez da pequena Bra  
do que quando sua mãe estava gravida dele... Se bem que no fundo ele tava preferindo seu  
pai do jeito que ele tava agora... ajudando mais na criação de Bra... Ele tinha afeição a   
baixinha também... Todos tinham... Depois de um ano, Gohan e videl se casam e depois de outro ano  
nasce a pequena Pan. Mais tarde quando Pan tinha 4 anos e Bra 6, no torneio de artes marciais,   
Pan é apresentada aos ringues de lutas marciais, logo depois Goku vai treinar com Ubuu no  
templo de Kami-sama... E assim termina a saga Z...   
E a minha historinha ^^ ...  
Ja ne minna-san ^^  
________________________________________________________________________Jane_Pan-Chan^^ 


End file.
